The Wolf that Loved Movies
by Jyxxie
Summary: Tony is attacked by a werewolf at a crime scene. He begins acting up, finally changing himself and letting loose on all. Not all doom and gloom. A few gory scenes. Genres: Suspense, Humor, Supernatural, Action, Crime. Rated for gore, swearing, weapons.
1. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** Don't own NCIS or its characters.

* * *

"DiNozzo, photos. McGee, bag & tag. Ziva, question the wife, I'll talk to the daughter."

Gibbs receives nods and 'Yes, Boss'es from his team members as he heads over to talk to the daughter of the naval officer she had watched attacked viciously only hours ago in the night. She was partly in shock; but mostly, grief-stricken about losing her father. And so young, too.

With a sigh, Gibbs walks over to the girl, while her mother is occupied by Ziva. "Hey there."

The girl looks up, eyes red. She's not crying as she was before, only silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She then looks away, away from the gruesome shredded corpse that is her father.

"I know what it's like." Gibbs looks over at the scene, and before he can will it to stop, an image of Shannon and Kelly flash through his memory. "There's no pain like it."

The girl is still silent, but is now watching Gibbs, who is staring off into his own world, just as she was doing moments ago.

"We have to learn to keep living and be happy, just for them." He crouches down, his knees giving a resistant groan at the motion. "D'you understand?"

She looks at him, and his eyes meet hers. They share a moment of understanding, and she gives a little sniffle.

"I'd like to ask for your help, and maybe stop this from happening to anyone else's dad. Do you think you can tell me about it?"

She wipes tears from her eyes, but new ones only replace them. She gives a weak nod, but sits down on the grass, as her constant trembling has now turned to shaking.

Gibbs gives his aged knees a rest as he sits next to her, offering her a handkerchief, which she graciously takes. "I'm going to ask a few questions before that. That might make it easier." At her nod yet again, he speaks. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Kelly Gries," she answers, and looks up at Gibbs, whose face just shows a person who had the air knocked out of him. She looks a little nervous.

Gibbs takes in a shaky breath as he recovers, and nods. "How old are you?"

"Eleven. I just turned eleven yesterday, daddy came home for my birthday," she explains, a fresh waves of tears blurring her vision. "We came out here to our favorite spot in the park and some monster tried to attack me and daddy came out and tried to save me and-and-" she chokes on her tears, beginning her heavy sobbing once more. Gibbs pulls her into a comforting hug, which she welcomingly accepts, hugging him tightly. She tries to speak through her tears, but it's muddled and broken. After a while, she calms down enough to speak. "Why-why would they hurt him so bad? Why didn't they just hurt him a little bit? Wolves aren't supposed to attack like that, are they..?"

Gibbs' eyes widen. [Wolves? I hear it was an animal, but a wolf couldn't have done that in so short a time.] "That's what we're here to find out." He rubs her back comfortingly, and her breathing slowly returns to normal. "Was your mom around when the wolves came?"

"Um.. there was only one wolf. A really big black one." She looks over at her mom, who had also been crying, and who was just as traumatized, if not more. "Mommy was here when it tried to attack me. She tried to get it to let Daddy go, but it only scratched her and she fell, and then it kept hurting daddy." She rubs her eyes, which are starting to dry up. "I ran to Mommy and sat with her while she held her arm, and I told her not to look at daddy.." Her eyes well up yet again, but she closes her eyes tight. "I didn't want her to see what was happening."

Gibbs takes a deep breath. "Kelly, it's all right. You don't have to say any more." He looks into her now-open green eyes, and a long moment of pain is shared between them both. "We're going to find out what happened, don't worry."

She nods and tries to stand up, but finds that she's too shaken up to find the strength. To assist her, Gibbs stands and helps her up, then lifts her and carries her to the mother, who had just finished with Ziva. Kelly was set back on the ground, as Ducky had finished wrapping up the mother's arm, and the mother would be unable to lift her right now.

Gibbs looks at the woman, and gives a knowing nod. "Take good care of her, Miss Gries." He watches as the mother nods to him, forcing a pained smile, and goes to her daughter, to embrace her. He turns away, but Ziva, who was just behind him, catches the shine to his eyes, and can't help but stare.

"Boss, Ducky wants to talk to you," Tony announces, headed over to the two, and Gibbs nods, heading over to Ducky without a word. Tony stops, watching Gibbs walk away, and looks at Ziva. "What was that about..?"

"The girl and her mother lost their father. Think, Tony. It is a reverse-Gibbs." She still sees the teary-eyed Gibbs, but does not mention that part.

"D'you think they'll be all right? I took photos of.. what was left. What if it was trained and come back to finish the job?"

"I have not seen one animal cause a mess like this. This looks to be the work of wild dogs, several bears and scavengers to finish.. taking it apart." Even her seasoned constitution is tested, and she gains a nauseated look. "I have never seen a more gruesome death." Luckily, the family is out of earshot for the conversation. "Does Ducky know what did it?"

"Not sure, he just kept combing over the body, looking at the marks. He looked so confused.. I'm honestly not sure if he even knows." Tony looks over at Gibbs and Ducky, who are talking, Ducky looking at the body and Gibbs.. peering off into space.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs turns his attention to his friend. "I'm listening Duck. You sure?"

"Positive. I can't be certain what attacked this man. I'll have Abby run tests for all sorts of animals, but my suspicions are that someone in an animal costume did this. If they have, we are dealing with, if you'll forgive my phrasing, one sick puppy." He pauses, before holding a vial with a few grey and black shaggy hairs. "This is the hair from the beast. Place that with the other evidence, will you?" Ducky wouldn't admit it, but just having them in his possession made his stomach perform a flip-flop.

"Yeah, Duck. Thanks." Jethro takes the vial, but isn't prepared for the strange feeling of dread when he takes them. He quickly transports them to the pile of evidence, and is surprised to feel the feeling dissipate when he is free of the hairs. [What in hell are we dealing with?]

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs is back by the carcass, and Tony runs over.

"Yeah Boss?"

"What can you say about the body? Anything at all to help us." He scans it over with his flashlight for a better look. It's dawn, but the sun still hasn't arisen, and it's slightly foggy out now, draping an eerie mist over the scene. [Abby would love this,] he muses. [She would blame this on a werewolf or something, full moon and graveyard atmosphere.]

"Well.. I don't know. I heard the.. attacker, animal, described as looking either like a man-sized wolf or dog. It was black, had creepy-looking white eyes, and.. from what I heard, had shreds of fabric on its body, as if someone tried to catch it, or.." He frowns, looking at Gibbs. "Abby would totally call it a werewolf. The fabric looked kind of like clothes, I heard."

"Didja find any of the fabric?"

"..Boss?"

"That the wolf was wearing! Did you find any?"

"Uh, y-yeah, actually, it's with the evidence.. Y'don't think it'll tell us much, do you..?"

"Maybe it'll tell us where it's from." He looks around, and nods. "I think we're done here. Clean up and let's go."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Just as everyone is finishing, they hear a girl scream; Kelly is pointing toward the end of the park, where a large black wolf is running towards them, mouth hanging open in anticipation, white teeth glinting in the rays of the rising sun. The figure of the creature is much clearer now; the size of an average man, with arms and legs very akin to one; a face like a wolf-but with white eyes, no pupils. It looks as though it's hungry and enraged, and it's racing straight for Kelly.

Without needing to speak, the team rips out their weapons, but the wolf's movement is erratic, and they're only getting shots to the wolf's body; except for Gibbs, who is trying to aim for the head.

Tony runs over to Kelly, being closest to her, and aims; but the shot only lands in its shoulder. He waves his arms and calls out to get its attention, to pull it off Kelly. "Hey! Over here, you big stupid animal! 'Ey!"

The creature veers its target, now heading for Tony, who erks and starts running, fear setting into the deepest parts of him, gripping him to not even have the sense to turn and shoot point-blank.

"DiNozzo! You idiot, run towards me!" Gibbs yells, aiming again, but is still unable to get a good shot.

Tony hears Gibbs, but not what he says; glances over at Gibbs-and loses footing, trips and hits the ground. In moments, the wolf is on him, clawing at him, attacking every part that he can.

"TONY!" Gibbs runs forward, tailed by Ziva and McGee, whilst Ducky and Palmer quickly prepare for emergency medical assistance.

Three agents shoot relentlessly at the creature, even with Gibbs getting a shot into its skull-before it backs off, turning and running into the woods, its blood shimmering in the light of the rising sun as it runs off. Tony is laying on the ground, sprawled in an awkward position.. and to everyone's horror, not moving.

"Tony! Tony, can you hear me?" Gibbs gets to him first, checking Tony's vitals as Ducky and Palmer bring the necessities. "Tony, stay with me.."

All Tony can do is let out a little gurgle, followed by a grunt. Blood seeps out the corner of his mouth, matching the blood on the rest of him. A four-clawed gash across his face. A vicious-looking bite all across his neck. Shredded clothing. Scratches on the chest, with a five-clawed puncture straight into the right lung. Chunks of flesh hanging by threads and laying around him on the bloodied grass. Hell, he's almost been scalped. Everyone stares in horror as Ducky rushes to stabalize their friend, Palmer assisting, needing to be nudged once from a horrified stupor by Ducky before everything runs smoothly.

Ziva watches the woods, wanting to go after the creature-but at the same time, she's terrified to leave Tony, at the thought that she'll be gone when he dies. She remains, but this time, it's her own tears that surprise her. She quickly wipes them away, but she can't seem to turn off the switch-and soon, her cheeks are stained with tears, and she's trembling. McGee is standing next to her, and he himself is struck with horror-in response to her crying, he does the only thing he can, pulling her into a comforting hug, something they both need.

After Ducky declares that Tony will live, they immediately load him into the van to rush him to a hospital for better medical care, to stitch him up and get him rest. Everyone watches the van drive off, still in a stupor over what had just happened.

The sounds of Tony's yelling and screaming.. it is not something they will soon forget.


	2. Symptoms

Everyone is gathered in Tony's hospital room later in the day, not long after he is released from surgery. He has yet to awaken, but everyone wants to be there for him. As much as the room limit allows, that is. At the moment, the occupants are Gibbs, Tony, and Abby. McGee, though he wanted badly to be there for Tony, knew Abby wanted it just as much, so he waits his turn with Ducky and Jimmy.

"My god Gibbs, I still can't believe it.. that werewolf almost killed him.." Abby looks at Tony, who is all stitched up.. even the gashes in his face. He doesn't even look like Tony any more.

"Not a werewolf, Abbs." He pauses. [We're not sure what is was..] "Don't worry, he's resilient. He'll recover quickly."

Ziva remains silent, simply watching Tony sleep, her gaze unwavering as the events from earlier replay through her mind. The shredded corpse, Tony's attack, his moments near death. How can one creature cause so much pain and terror?

Gibbs glances at Ziva, then to Tony, and finally, Abby. In under a minute, his entire team nearly fell apart. He couldn't protect one of his best friends when he was needed most. He looks back at Tony, who won't be awakening for several days.

Two three-person teams take turns staying with Tony, depending on what the current case calls for. Gibbs is there once a day, and when on case, takes McGee with him. He knows better than to take Ziva along, as her head isn't in it right now-she was nearly shot the time he did take her along. Vance visits Tony once in a while, and Ducky, when in the room, tells a story now and again, to lighten the mood with those around him.. as well as himself, which everyone can see he needs.

Alas, after three days of being out of commission-with some miraculously fast healing, I might add-Tony finally awakens, the team consisting of McGee and Ziva, with Gibbs off getting everyone coffee.

Tony's eyes slowly crack open, but all he can see is light. Blinding light. The light slowly focuses, and his ears pick up a steady beeping. Is that a heart monitor? But that means a hospital, right? Wait, what? Everything focuses the rest of the way, and he realizes.. he's the one in the bed. He feels.. pain. Not intense, as luckily, his injuries have been healing very fast, but enough to make him audibly groan and catch the attention of the awake Ziva.

"To..Tony?" She looks at him and her heart leaps. "Tony! You are awake!"

He just groans again, and tries to speak-but notices something is over his mouth, and is making talking awkward. The hell? He reaches up, feeling it-a respirator? Wha? Why? He pulls it off feebly. "Zi..va, what the.. happened?" He notes his breathing is fairly wheezy without the respirator, but he's not sure why.

She quickly places the mask back on his face. "Do not remove the mask, Tony. Your lung is still healing." At the confused look he gives her, she sighs. "How much of the wolf attack do you remember?" At his second expression of confusion-this time mixed with surprise-she explains. "The wolf came after you and attacked you. Tony.. it almost killed you. Please, next time use your brain for something other than movies and think before you worry us to death!"

Tony looks into Ziva's concerned and scolding eyes for a minute before closing his own, the memories of that day slowly returning to him. He takes a deep breath and opens them again, and now sees movement to his left. "Mc.." He looks over better. "Tim?" He's a little bummed that he's too tired even to say McGeek.

"Tony?" McGee, just awakening, looks at Tony, who, though awake, looks awfully tired. "Tony! Hey man, how are you feelin'?"

Tony just gives a grin and waves his hand. "Eh. Been better," he admits, then closes his eyes again. "Hey.. how's.. girl? Kelly?"

"Just fine, Tony, thanks to you," Gibbs says, walking in with three coffees in hand. "Still tired?"

"M-hm." He watches as each agent drinks some coffee, and reaches up a bit for some, a hopeful grin on his face.

Gibbs looks down at Tony, gains a thoughtful look. "Only a sip." He helps Tony drink mouthful of the coffee, which helps him greatly-the good ol' taste of bitter caffeine. He already looks happier and more comfortable. "Doctors said if you keep getting better as fast as you've been doing, you'll be home in a week."

"Week?" Tony grins. "Great." He pauses, a thought coming to his mind. [As I've been doing?] "How.. long've I been here?"

"Three days," McGee answers, Tony's expression changing to surprise. "You were.. hurt pretty bad, Tony."

"Starting to wonder if you're immortal," Gibbs says with a half-grin. "Seems like nothing can kill you." He looks over at Ziva, who is just watching the interaction, seeming to enjoy the fact that Tony is simply alive.

"Hey.. 'f I leave.. who's gonna take care.. 'f you guys?" Tony grins, then closes his eyes and relaxes. "Boss.. permission.. t'nap.."

Gibbs chuckles. "Sure, DiNozzo. Get some rest."

* * *

A little over a week later, Tony is back at work, despite Gibbs telling Tony to take a few more days at home to recover. Tony had insisted that he'd rather do desk work with his team than sit alone at home, even with his extensive movie collection.

He doesn't look much different, considering the attack; his face has healed fully, leaving no trace of the horrible claw marks that at first rendered him irrecognizable. There are five faint dots on his chest, marking the spots of impalement. Other than that, he's no worse for the wear, save his now-lingering fear of wolves.

"Hey, Tony, welcome back," McGee says as he walks in and spots Tony's desk once again occupied. It had been a quiet week.

Tony, leaning back in his chair, grins. "Good to be back, Timothy. What did I miss while I was out?"

McGee raises an eyebrow at the name usage, but moves on to their current case. Within a minute, he has the face up on the board. "Seargent Mac Tulows, he's been missing for a few days. He was scheduled to board a plane to Iraq, but he never showed up for the flight. There's suspicions that one of his friends may be involved, but everybody we've interviewed has an alibi, and our leads are just about gone. The only thing we have left is a pin that we believe was ripped from the Tulows' uniform, it had powder on it; Abby's running it right now."

Tony nods, absorbing everything. "Abby.. I think I'll go visit." As he stands, McGee hears a little crack. "Oooh. Feels so much better."

"..Tony?"

"What? I've been in a hospital bed for over a week. I'm gonna be stiff all day." He grins and heads out of the room, toward Abby's lab. He won't admit it, but he's not just stiff, he's sore too. His entire body feels like he's been working construction all day, though he's not sure why. ..Ooh, perfect! Abby's music is playing, her back is to him, and she's reading something on a screen. As he sneaks up, he imagines scaring her from behind.. but instead, he finds his heart thumping, and he instead grabs her around the middle, pressing himself against her-causing her to jump and let out a shriek.

"TONY! Tony what the hell!" She whips around, face red and frightened. "Don't DO that! I'm glad to see you back but geez! Warn a girl!"

Tony looks at Abby, then gives a grin, going with it while he tries to decide himself just what happened. "Sorry, lost my balance. McGee filled me in on the case; anything turn up about the pin?"

Abby turns to face the screen of her computer. "Something did, yeah. There was some powdery residue on the fabric and the pin, and the powder is made up of several trace elements." She motions to the list on the screen in front of her. "See?"

Tony reads the list in front of him, but isn't really sure what they all add up to. "..I don't see it."

"All ingredients in baby powder! Now I don't know if it was from a factory or from a nursery or what, but it's a new clue."

Tony rubs his nose as the smell of baby powder penetrates his nostrils. "Where's the bottle?"

"..The bottle?"

"Of baby podwer. That you compared the ingredients to your findings. I can smell the powder."

She looks at him in confusion. "It must be your imagination. The only baby powder in the room is on the pin, inside the evidence bag."

Tony sniffs at the air, turns to the table, picks up the bag, and sniffs again. He can smell the powder clear as day. "Damn. Did I catch something? I can smell this stuff really good."

"Um.." Abby shrugs a little. "You did just get out of the hospital.. an.. infection, maybe..?"

Another sniff before he speaks again. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just sensitive right now." He rubs at his nose. "I'm headed back upstairs. Thanks Abbs."

"No problem. It's good to have you back!" Abby calls after Tony as he leaves.

* * *

Once back upstairs, Tony sits at his desk, leaning back. All of a sudden, the smell of coffee clouds his nose, and he puts his hand over it. "Dude, who spilled the coffee?"

Ziva and McGee look over at Tony. "There was no coffee spilled here," Ziva comments, holding her cup in her hand. McGee has none, instead choosing some soda for his caffeine fix.

"..Really? Because this place really smells like coffee."

"Yes, Tony. I am sure."

"Weird." He pauses, and sniffs the air for a moment. "..I smell.. wood." Moments later, Gibbs walks out of the elevator, carrying his coffee with him.

"How'd you do that, Tony?" McGee asks, and Tony can only manage a confused shake of his head.

"Morning, DiNozzo. Thought I told you to take a few days off."

"Well, you know me Boss, can't leave all of you to flail around without me." He grins, and Gibbs just gives Tony a look.

"So, what've we got?"

"Well, I went down to Abby," Tony pipes up. "The powder found on the pin was baby powder. She's working on retracing its source right now."

"That it?"

"For now, yeah. Unless we find anything new," McGee answers.

Gibbs leans back in his chair and sips his coffee, glancing at Tony, who's sniffing various things on his desk. He raises a brow, and when Tony notices Gibbs, stops mid-sniff, setting the stapler back down nervously. Just as Gibbs is about to speak, his the phone rings. "Yeah, Gibbs here." After a minute, he closes his eyes in a 'what, more?' expression. "Got it." Hanging up, he stands, grabbing the essentials. "Dead marine. Let's go." He heads for the elevator, all three in tow.


	3. Transformation

Once at the crime scene, Tony puts his hand over his nose. "Geez! how long has he been out here?"

"Only a few hours, we think," Gibbs says, looking at Tony in question. "DiNozzo, are you.. on something?"

"What?"

"You seem to have a sensitive nose today."

"Dunno, I'm not really taking anything. I think I'll um.. go interview today." He wrinkles his nose at the smell of the corpse, which is laying in the hallway of the victim's house.

"..Yeah. McGee, bag & tag. Ziva, your turn for photos." He looks at the body of the dead man, who couldn't be over 30. A single gunshot wound to the chest, and the gun is laying near him. At first glance, it appears a suicide.. but that's what they're here to investigate.

"Did he mention anything, recently, that seemed odd to you?" Tony asks, and the marine's wife shakes her head. "No, not at all. He seemed fine this morning."

"When did you see him last?"

"It was before I left to go shopping for groceries. Mark is on leave for a few weeks, and it was great to have him home.." Her eyes well up with tears. "But when I got home, I found him dead on the floor!"

Tony's nose twitches; other than the smell of the dead man, he picks up the smell of flowery perfume, and the smell of.. gunpowder. "Yeah.. so.. did you touch the gun when you came home?"

"What..? No, why would you even ask that? I called the police the moment I found him like this."

Tony reaches forward, grabs Mrs. Wilkes' wrist, and takes a deep whiff. "My nose says otherwise."

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Boss, her hand smells like gunpowder." He offers the wrist to Gibbs, the woman looking horrified and insulted-and Gibbs looking at Tony with a look of utter confusion.

Gibbs takes a hesitant sniff, then looks at Tony. "I don't smell anything. Tony, I think you really should take some time off."

Tony looks at Gibbs incredulously. "I know what I'm smelling! I don't know how, but it's there!" He turns and heads back to the crime scene, putting gloves on and removing the gun from the evidence bag. He holds it to his nose and inhales deeply, causing Ziva and McGee to look at him very strangely. "Yeah.. same smell. Gunpowder and perfume." He looks up at the two, who are staring at him. "..What?"

"Tony.. what is wrong?"

"Whaddya mean? I smelled gunpowder and perfume on the wife, then I checked the gun, and it smells the same."

"But.. the gun didn't have a smell on it," McGee replies, looking at Tony strangely.

"It does so!" Tony shoves it into McGee's face, who takes it from Tony's hand. "Tony, I think you should talk to Gibbs about this."

"He already has," Gibbs says, walking up to the three. "Tony, go home."

"But-Boss! I probably just solved the case for you! The wife shot her husband. I don't know what from, but-"

"No, DiNozzo. You're smelling things that aren't really there, you're imagining things and you're acting strangely. You need time off to recover all the way. Go. Home."

Tony stares at Gibbs, and all of a sudden, he grits his teeth. "Fine. Waste your damn time investigating this case instead of listening to the one who's right anyway. Make sure you have Abby check the gun for perfume." He throws the bag that the gun was in onto the floor, turns and walks from the room, his stomping indicating stubborn anger.

Gibbs turns to watch him walk out, his face showing concern for his agent. He starts to worry Tony might have been mentally affected by the attack more than they realized.

Tony takes Gibbs' advice and stays home for a few days. It's been a week, actually, since anyone from work has heard from him-and he hasn't been answering his phone, either. A recon team has been sent to his home, consisting of no less than the rest of the team. Gibbs leads the assault, knocking on the front door. "Tony? Tony, are you home?" He knows Tony's in, since Tony's pride-and-joy car is in the driveway. However, at the lack of answers, Gibbs steps aside and has Ziva force the door open.

Inside both surprises and worries them. The living room is a mess.. the DVD bookcase had been knocked over, and hundreds of movies scattered about the floor. The tv itself was broken, its screen shattered, closer inspection showing the remote control lodged into it. Various empty food containers are on the coffee table, some even have food in them still.

The team move onto the kitchen, where they find dishes in the sink, as well as a collection of broken dishes abound on the floor, mixed among silverware and food bits. On into the bedroom they check, weapons still at the ready. They find nothing amiss in the bedroom.. oh wait, the smashed alarm clock on the floor.

Their attention turns to the bathroom as they hear clattering, and Ziva quickly yanks the door open-revealing Tony, hunched over the kitchen sink. Unshaven, shirtless.. but what really gets them is how he's acting. He's leaning over the sink, looking like he's in pain. Closer inspection shows it's not so much pain as rage being held in; Gibbs can see the sink isn't far from being torn from the wall. "Tony! Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony jerks to look up at Gibbs, eyes flashing with anger-but also fear. Just as he'd turned, however, the sink came loose-tearing from the wall, pipes and all, to crash into the doorway, somehow missing any human contact in the process. "I.. Gibbs..?"

"Tony.. we're here. Tell us what's wrong." Gibbs reaches out, taking Tony by his shaking shoulders.

"Boss.. something's wrong with me, but I don't know.." He looks at the others, who look frightened for their friend. "I-I.. my senses are going haywire and this rage fills me all the time.."

Gibbs stares at Tony, shaking his head. "Come on, let's get you to a doctor." He looks at McGee, who helps him walk Tony out to the car. Ziva sits in the back with Tony whilst Gibbs drives, McGee in the passenger seat.

* * *

After a very long and extensive visit first with a psychologist, then a physical doctor, Tony is given a series of prescriptions and a diagnosis of post-traumatic stress disorder. At the diagnosis, Tony looks both relieved at having a reason this was happening to him, but also concerned, as he wanted it to go away.

"See? Soon you'll be feelin' better," Gibbs says, heading to the pharmacy with Tony, who just plain looks despressed now.

"Doesn't matter.. with the way I've been, no way I'll be able to work.."

"That's what the medicine is for," McGee says, in an attempt to comfort Tony.

"How the hell am I supposed to work when I'm all drugged up?" Tony asks, and the rage appears again. "I'll never be able to work again! Damn that fucking wolf!" His hands form into fists, and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He gains worried looks from everyone, and Gibbs confirms Tony's words in his mind.

[Maybe he won't be able to work again..]

* * *

A week has passed. Tony has been on his medication, but has insisted upon staying at home, not wanting to worry Gibbs about the fact that his symptoms have only gotten worse. It's been one month since the last attack, and Tony's feeling particularly.. energized, around now. He picks up his cellphone and calls Abby.

Abby answers promptly, music playing in the background. "Tony! How are you? I heard you have PTSD. Are you doing okay?"

Tony grins a little. "Yeah. Hey, Abby.." he pauses, unable to believe he's even asking this question. "What do you know about werewolves?"

Abby brightens. "Werewolves? Well, they have to be bitten by another werewolf to become one. They change under the light of the full moon, they can't control themselves, silver bullets will stop them.. haven't you ever watched werewolf movies, Tony?"

"Yeah, I.. I have, thanks, Abby.." He starts to sound breathless, though he hasn't been exerting himself at all. He does feel a twinge of pain, though, course through his body, eliciting a whimper from him.

"..Tony? Tony, are you okay?"

The pain jolts through him again, this time, more intense-he drops the phone, which Abby hears as a loud clack. Another pain, and Tony cries out.

"Tony! Tony, I'm coming right over!" just as this makes it through the line, Tony stumbles, stepping on the phone-crushing it.

* * *

Very soon afterwards, Abby and Gibbs arrive together at Tony's door. Cries of pain are heard behind the door, in the voice of their friend. Sounds of smashing and crashing and stumbling are heard as well, but the sound that scares them the most is of Tony yelling out in an almost inhuman cry of rage. Gibbs immedately breaks in the door, and the two are met with Tony in mid-transformation.

Pointed ears. Stubby-muzzled face, teeth needle-sharp. Fingernails sharpened into thick claws. Feet bursting through shoes as foot-claws shred through the sneakers. Abby stares, mouth wide open, stumbling back. "T-T-To-"

Gibbs stares in horror at his agent as the transformation continues, brown fur spreading to cover his entire body, chest thickening and straining at the t-shirt he was wearing. Tony's ears travel to be atop his head, his mouth elongates into a full wolf muzzle complete with shiny black nose, and he suddenly grows a tail. The transformation complete, Tony stands, a wolf with the body shape of a man, teeth bared and muscles rippling under the sleek brown fur coat. He tosses his head back and howls, leaning forward and landing on all fours when finished.

"Oh, shit," is all Gibbs can manage, and whips out his gun, readying himself to take down Tony without killing him.

Tony's head whips up to face Gibbs, his hazel eyes showing pure animal instinct.. but just a little bit of Tony in them. Instead of attacking, the wolf growls, then turns to Abby, who was slowly backing away.

"Tony.. Tony c'mon, calm down, we're-we're only here to help.."

Tony stares at Abby, faces the door, and shakes his head. He lets out a whine, prompting Abby to speak again. "Tony, are you in there? Let us help you with this."

Out of nowhere, Tony snaps at Abby, nearly getting her hand-and Gibbs reacts instinctively to protect Abby, lodging a bullet in Tony's right shoulder. Tony immediately swipes a lethally-clawed hand at Gibbs, tearing through cloth and flesh on his arm before running out through the open door into the cool night, free to bring hell to the entire city.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, are you okay? We have to stop him," Abby says, eyes filling up with tears. "He's going to hurt somebody, Gibbs.."

Gibbs looks at his left arm, which has three gashes in it, and puts his hand over it. "Let's go, we'll track him." He heads out to his car, which they arrived in, and the two drive off after Tony, hoping to be lucky enough to keep up with him.


	4. The Horror

Well, they tried. Tony isn't as fast as Gibbs pushing the pedal to the metal; but he has a hell of a lot more agility, and cars can't drive very well in the forest. However, Gibbs has the sudden realization to check the park where Tony was first attacked. He runs, Abby in tow, into the forest, gun at the ready. As they near the area, they find Tony sniffing around, searching for something. He seems to pick it up; his ears perk up, his nose twitches, and he growls before lifting his head and releasing a bone-chilling howl.

Abby steps forward to try and talk to Tony again, but he runs off, leaving his friends behind once again.

"What's Tony after?" Abby asks as she breaks into a run alongside Gibbs.

"Not sure." He's panting; they were just running a few minutes ago; Tony hadn't given them much of a break, and they're running yet again. [Tony can do this. He's young.] He glances at Abby, who also seems to be out of shape. "I.. I think.." He checks his memory to be sure. "He's heading.. towards.. Kelly's house!"

"Crap! Tony, no!" She picks up her pace, followed instantly by Gibbs, as both of them pump adrenaline, worried for Kelly's life.

Once they finally arrive at Kelly's home, Gibbs nearly falls to his knees; he instead keels over, vomits from the exertion, placing a hand to his chest.

"Where.. where's.. Tony? I.. don't see him," Abby huffs, looking around. No sign of Tony. A growl behind them, however, alerts them-but upon turning, they see black fur and white eyes staring at them.

"That's not Tony!" Gibbs says, yanking out his gun, aiming it right at the creature and shooting it straight into its face-BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM he fires off the rounds, the creature cringing with each shot-but it only lunges for Gibbs.

"NO!" Abby screams, and just as the wolf is about to take a bite from Gibbs' face, a brown blur tackles the black wolf, saving Gibbs.

The multicolored furry ball rolls on the lawn, the sound of rabid animals fighting ensuing, gathering attention from the people inside the house.. Kelly and her mother open the back door, see Gibbs and Abby and the two werewolves fighting each other. Kelly can't help it, and nobody could blame her; she screams at the sight, causing Tony to look over at her-CRACK! The black wolf lands a swipe that snaps Tony's head to the side, causing him to collapse onto the ground; black wolf then turns, growling viciously at Kelly. Her mother pulls Kelly in and tries to shut the door, but black wolf is much faster-it leaps forward, knocking mother and daughter down into the doorway.

Gibbs unloads his entire gun into black wolf to get its attention, yelling at it, insulting it. Abby has even joined in, trying to make as much of a commotion as she can. Black wolf turns and charges toward the two, but Tony is back up again, and with a well-aimed bite, has black wolf by the throat-with a twist of his powerful werewolf neck, tears black wolf's throat clear out.

Abby, Gibbs, Kelly and her mother watch as Tony tosses his head in the air, swallows the flesh and fur, then lets out a victorious howl. Even worse to experience, especially for the agents..is when Tony leans down and starts ripping apart black wolf, devouring muscle and organs, feasting on the dead carcass.

Gibbs can only watch in stricken horror, stomach lurching on him yet again; he puts a hand to it, face showing nausea. [This can't be Tony. He wouldn't do this.]

Abby, standing next to Gibbs, is crying. She's hugging herself, unable to believe what's going on here. Of course, she always believed in werewolves. But to actually see one, her friend, even, in front of her, killing and eating another in the eerie moonlight.. and knowing, that Tony isn't even aware.. it's shattering. "T-Tony.. Tony, please, stop this.." She speaks without realizing it, voice wavering, terrified.

As soon as she speaks, Tony's ears flick toward her, and he pauses, hazel eyes snapping to attention on her. He licks blood from his lips, a bit of blood-mixed drool dripping back into the carcass. She speaks again, just as afraid, and he watches her, focusing, as though thinking. All of a sudden, he looks at Abby in confusion, then to Gibbs; his ears pick up the whimpering of Kelly as she watches, and he smells something.. dead.. Looking down, he spots the dead carcass; tastes blood in his mouth, and he realizes what happened. Though he hadn't had control the whole night, he can pick up bits and pieces as though they were dreams.. he shakes his head, stepping back. "No.."

Abby's eyes widen. "Tony?"

Tony looks at Abby and Gibbs, then shakes his head again, eyes welling with tears. "No..." This time, his voice isn't so much horror, but strained and pained. He whips around and runs off on two legs, surprisingly fast; he keeps running, even as Gibbs calls after him.

"Fuck." Gibbs takes off once more after Tony; but after several miles at his top speed, Gibbs can't go any further. He stumbles to a stop on the sidewalk, drops down to his knees, breathing heavily. For the third time that night he empties his stomach, this time sure that there's nothing left in him. [Dammit Tony..]

* * *

Morning arrives, finding Gibbs at NCIS, too worried to sleep. Abby is downstairs in her lab, using every camera in the city she can access to try and find Tony; but has only caught glimpses of him earlier in the night. McGee and Ziva are just arriving, both without a clue of the previous night's events.

McGee arrives at the same time as Ziva, and spots Gibbs with his head down on his desk, appearing asleep. "Long night..?" he looks at Ziva, who shrugs.

"Could say that," Gibbs says, sitting up and leaning back in his chair. "Tony had a panic attack last night, I stayed with him all night." He looks at Ziva, who looked surprise at the news.

"I thought Tony was improving?"

"He is. Doctor said it could happen though." He's thankful that he can lie well enough that Ziva can't pick up on it.

"Is he doing all right now?" McGee sits down at his desk and pulls out his cell phone.

"Yeah. He said he might go out today, try and relax. Knowing him, he'll catch a movie."

A minute later, and McGee grins, holding his phone to his ear. "Tony? Hey, it's Tim. Are you feeling better?"

Gibbs looks over at McGee, amazed. [So he's home?]

"Yeah. Gibbs told me. Yeah, your panic attack, remember?" A pause. "You sure?" Another pause, with Gibbs watching him with severe interest. "You should rest though, especially after last night." Pause, insufferable pause. "All right. see you later." End call.

Gibbs stares at McGee, who starts typing on his computer. He continues his staring until finally, McGee can feel it like a rash. McGee looks up, looking clueless. "..Boss?"

"McGee, what did he _say_?"

"Oh! He-he said he was coming in today."

"..Today? What did he say about last night?"

McGee raises an eyebrow in confusion. "That.. it wasn't fun?"

Gibbs nods and gets up to get himself more coffee. He's going to need it. While he's up and away from the group, he pops out his cell phone and calls Abby.

"Gibbs? Is Tony okay?"

"Yeah, Abbs. McGee just talked to him on the phone, he's coming in today."

"Oh, he.. he is?" She sounds a little nervous.

"Yeah. Abbs, you okay?"

Silence on the other end, save for the background music. She speaks after a moment. "Gibbs.. I'm.. afraid of Tony, a little bit."

Gibbs frowns. "He took control. It's our Tony, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah. So.. do.. Tim and Ziva know?"

"No. I told them it was a panic attack related to his PTSD.. which honestly, I'm not sure he really has."

"I can understand that.. but geez, a werewolf. Tony." She shakes her head thoughtfully, though Gibbs can't see it. "Do.. you think he remembers last night?"

"Don't know, Abby. We'll talk with him later."

Tony arrives at NCIS an hour later. He'd showered, shaved, even trimmed his hair a little bit. He walks in just as he always did, but when he sees Gibbs looking at him, he slows down, sitting at his desk and leaning back nervously. "Hey..Boss."

"Morning, Tony. Get any sleep after I left?"

"A few hours, yeah." He motions to McGee and Ziva with his eyes and a look of questioning directed at Gibbs, but his expression shifts to relief as Gibbs shakes his head.

"Good. Come with me, I want Ducky to give you a quick check-up." He gets up to head that way; but in reality, they're heading to Abby's lab.

Tony follows, and once on the elevator, he shuts it down. He looks up at Gibbs with an expression showing many emotions. Nervousness, fear, shame, regret. "Boss, I.."

"I know." Gibbs pauses. "We'll work on it. Next month, we'll be ready."

Tony nods, but isn't so sure. "..I can't believe.. y'know.. everything."

"Yeah. Stand up straight, we're going to visit Abby."

Tony looks up at Gibbs with fear. "Abby? But she.. last night.. I mean... she's not scared?"

"Don't think so. She wants to see you."

Tony nods, then hits the button on the elevator again. "I'm sorry, Boss.."

Gibbs just gives Tony a light pat on the back, exempting him from the usual Gibbs rule of not apologizing. "Not your fault."

* * *

Music blares at them as they enter the lab. Abby is sitting at her desk, and when Tony and Gibbs walk in, she jumps up, both out of fright and eagerness. "Tony, you're okay!" Abandoning her fear at the sight of her temporarily timid friend, she runs up and hugs him, arms around his neck. "How are you feeling? Did you get any rest?"

Tony grins a little. "Thanks, Abby. I did, yeah, I got a few hours.. I'm feeling a lot better." He smiles as he's released. "Y'know.. I'm kinda bulletproof," he comments. "I woke up human and where you shot me, there weren't any injuries at all."

Gibbs gives a little nod. "You're going to have to watch yourself."

"Yeah, don't want to get shot with a silver bu-"

"No, at work." Tony looks at him in surprise. "You have better hearing and smell, thanks to the wolf, but you also have agression and wolf instinct. Keep your emotions in check and if you have any problems, report to me. If your nose or ears reveal something about the case, tell me and Abby, nobody else."

Tony perks up. "Does that mean that marine..?"

"Yes, Tony. His wife murdered him for cheating on her. You were right."

Tony grins. "Knew I was." He nods though, expression growing serious. "Understood though, Boss." He looks at Abby and smiles. "Thank you, Abby. For snapping me out of it last night."

"Of course. I knew you were stronger than some dumb wolf."

Tony grins a little, unsure as to why that felt like an insult to him.

"Time to work," Gibbs announces, turning and heading back for the elevator. Tony salutes Abby with a grin before trotting after Gibbs, feeling much better and finally, ready to work.


	5. Conspiracy

"DiNozzo, got anything for me?" Gibbs looks over at Tony, who had been doing the bagging and tagging this time around. On this recent case, three weeks after the full moon, there's a murdered marine-goodness, this happens so often-who had been found dumped into a ditch on the side of the road. There's a few bruises and one knife wound in the back, which of course Tony had made a remark about a stab-in-the-back.

Tony looks over to see Ziva questioning the man who found their marine, McGee off looking for more clues; Ducky and Palmer had yet to arrive. "Ah, yeah boss. Lemme try and figure out what it is." He leans down and sniffs, and wrinkles his nose. "Smells kinda fishy. Like, as in actual fish. Maybe a pier, maybe a seafood restaurant.." He sniffs again, seeing if he can identify any other smells. "There's lotsa smells here, I just.. don't know how to tell them apart. Only been a dog for a month and a half."

Gibbs just smiles and shakes his head. "Fish, huh. Y'sure you can't pick up anything else?"

"Well.." Tony looks the man over, noting his clothes, hair, shoes, everything. "I do smell.." he pauses. "..Tartar sauce, yeah, that's it!" He grins triumphantly. "It must've been at a restaurant."

"I can't smell either. How long ago did he eat there? Before he died, or days ago?"

"Ah, you know I can't date smells yet, I told you!" He shakes his head. "For a dead guy it smells noticeable enough, so I'm guessing it was one of his last meals."

"All right. Good job." He turns to McGee, who is walking back, holding a knife in his gloved hand.

"Boss, think I found the murder weapon," he announces, holding it up for Tony and Gibbs to see. "It was laying right at the edge of the search radius. If it had been any further, I would've missed it."

"Awesome. Abby'll confirm it," Tony says. He holds open a bag for McGee, who drops it in. "Nothing else to report, Probie?"

"I didn't find anything. I think Ziva's done too," he comments, Ziva walking over to see if there's any updates.

Tony holds up the bag and points to McGee. "He murdered the marine," Tony says with a grin. Ziva just rolls her eyes.

"Tony, can you not be serious for once in your life?"

[That happens enough on the full moon,] he thinks to himself glumly. "Now, if I was serious, coming to work every day would be boring and you know it."

She shakes her head, though she knows it's true. "Where is Ducky? This isn't that far from NCIS."

Gibbs whips out his phone to call, shaking his head as he gets the news, and turns to speak when he hangs up. "Flat tire."

"Ooh, cliche comes back to bite us," Tony remarks.

"They'll be here in half an hour. Tony, see if you can inspect the body any more."

Tony nods and walks to the corpse to inspect it fully. After about ten minutes, he calls Gibbs over; of course, McGee and Ziva follow. "Boss, there's.. a clicking sound. It's a steady click but it's really really low."

McGee listening intently, but.. "I..don't hear anything."

"'Course not, McDeaf. I have better ears than anyone here."

"Better than me?" Ziva leans down to where Tony is, listening to every sound, the absence of anything, and frowns. "Tony, there is no clicking sound."

Tony sighs and looks up at Gibbs, who gives a little shrug. "DiNozzo, don't your meds elevate your senses?"

"Yeah.. they do, boss." Tony's amazed yet again at Gibbs' ingenuity. "What do you think the clicking is?"

"Bomb, bug, watch, pacemaker.." Gibbs makes a list of what it could be, and McGee stares at him.

"I don't care what those drugs do, he can't hear any of those. Nobody can, o-only animals could hear that well."

Tony grins. "Bark bark." He heads over to the body to listen again, closer this time. "Hey, Boss.. what does a bomb sound like, really?"

"Never heard a silent one, so I wouldn't know. Back up in case it is one."

* * *

Ducky and Palmer drive up slightly earlier than predicted. Ducky walks up with his bag, offering greetings to all. "Ah, is this our unlucky man?"

"Yeah. We found a stab wound in his back, and the knife a ways into the forest. Somebody dumped him here, headed into the forest and got rid of the knife. We found a few footprints around the body, but no indications on anything but shoe size." He motions to the marine. "The way he's laying; we think the murderer laid him there. Tony hears clicking under or inside him, so watch for a bomb or a pacemaker."

Ziva looks at Gibbs. "If there is a bomb, let me check first. I do not think we should risk Ducky finding it."

"No, not a chance. Back up, I'll check." Tony walks over to the body, but Ziva stays where she is.

"Why should you check for the bomb and I should not? I Have probably taken more hits than you, and I can identify bombs much better than you."

"Ziva, I'm fireproof. Go, back up."

"But Tony-"

"Ziva, back here," Gibbs says. "Let Tony check."

Everyone backs up to allow Tony to check under the man. Tony focuses; he soon feels himself a little more..energized; he then leans down and slowly, carefully starts to turn the man over. Just as he gets the man on his side, the body rolls over onto its back. "Hey! Look, there is a bomb." He looks at it. "It looks like a pressure sensor.. it didn't go off, must be defec-"

He's cut off by a sudden blast, small but powerful enough to throw everyone off their feet.. and toss Tony, like a ragdoll, several car-lengths away.

None from the team can even get a word out, for how the wind was knocked out of them when they landed. Ziva is the first up, looking around at the others-then noticing the absence of Tony. Her heart squeezes until she spots him in the road.. but laying there, unmoving. "Tony!" She gets up and runs over to him, finding his clothes almost completely burnt off.. but surprisingly, only what looks like a mild sunburn. "Tony..?" She spots that he's breathing and her heart jumps. "Tony, are you awake?"

Gibbs and McGee appear at Tony's side just as the man opens his eyes and looks around. "What.. was... holy crap, that hurt.."

Shaking his head, Gibbs grins. "You really are fireproof, aren't you," he comments, and reaches a hand out to help Tony up.

Tony takes it, and in moments, he's standing, but sore and limping. "..Mostly." He groans and pulls off what's left of his shirt, thankful that his boxers weren't vaporized in the explosion. "Any idea.. why there was a bomb under the marine?"

"To hide evidence?" McGee.

"On a pressure trigger? Don't think so." Gibbs.

"..The marine was only bait, we were the target," Tony realizes. "They're going after our team.. or somebody in it."

Ziva looks at Tony in concern. "How do we know who?"

Gibbs answers. "We don't."

* * *

"Two days," Tony groans, sitting at his desk. "Two days to the full moon."

"Relax, Tony. You're in control now."

"You don't know what it was.." he quiets when he spots McGee arriving with Ziva, round two of their temporary buddy system. It was put into place a day ago, after attempts on the life of Ziva, then Tony, then Palmer. Even with trajectory and timestamps, Abby still can't find anyone on any cameras around the city. McGee rides with Ziva, Tony rides with Abby, Ducky rides with Palmer, and Gibbs has chosen to ride alone.

"Morning Tony, Boss," McGee greets them, sitting down at his desk to begin. Ziva just waves, looking mildly annoyed.

"Somethin' wrong, Ziva?"

"McGee would not let me drive."

"Wise decision, Probie!" Tony congratulates McGee. "Now, I will go see if Abby has anything new for us. McChauffer, Ziva.. morning." He tips his coffee at the two and heads toward the lab, Ziva catching the combination serious and glum look on Tony's face as he turns and leaves.

* * *

"Tony, welcome back. The bullets used in the attacks were from sniper rifles, but they were from different guns, I checked. My guess is this guy wants it to seem like different shooters.. or maybe he's trying to throw us off his track. Or maybe he has a collection of guns and just likes playing with them." She pauses, looking at a spacing-out Tony. "I'm pregnant."

"You what?" Tony looks at her in extreme suprise.

"Oh, you are paying attention." She smiles.

"Uh, yeah, sorry.." He looks at his coffee cup and twirls it in his hand, feeling the liquid slosh around, aided by gravity. "Abby.. two days left. Where will I change? What can contain me?"

"I thought you could control it now." She looks up at him with a mix of worry and pity.

"See, I don't know. When I changed.." He sets the coffee down and takes a deep breath, recalling the painful memories of the shapeshifting. "There was pain. Mind-numbing pain, like your flesh is on fire, your bones are all snapping and splintering into billions of pieces. Ever break a bone? That, times a million." He leans on Abby's table, trembling a little. Just the memory of the pain is causing him to relive some of it. "My mind.. the pain was making me go /insane/. I lashed out and..spazzed, not really paying attention to what I was doing, just trying to make the pain stop. It.. the instincts of the wolf were overwhelming. It felt the pain I did, and drove it into madness.. mix that with its hunger and instinct to kill, you have a rabid, raging animal on the loose." He puts a hand to his head, gaining a headache. "Add to the list, frickin' bulletproof.. Abby, I don't trust myself."

Abby stares at smooth, suave Tony.. weak, trembling, and.. crying. His mindset and retelling of the transformation are breaking her down, and all she can do is go to him, take him in a tight hug and console him. "I trust you, Tony. I'll help you.. we'll find a place to keep you safe."

"You mean.. keep everyone safe from me." He grins a little. "Thanks, Abby." He stays there for a minute before she releases and he wipes the wetness from his face. "Crap, crying? Now I can't go back up for a while." He looks around. "So.. what was the update on the case?"

"Tony! You _weren't_ paying attention!" She crosses her arms indignantly.

He grins sheepishly. "Sorry, Abbs.."

"Time to call Gibbs and update him," Abby replies, opening up her connection with Gibbs. Tony ducks into the corner to stay off-screen. She proceeds to explain all of her findings.

"Don't think that'll help, but thanks, Abbs," Gibbs says to Abby over their connection. "Still got Tony in there?"

"Yeah, Gibbs. He's helping me right now," she lies, for the sake of keeping Tony's pride inflated.

"That right? Good, keep him occupied." Gibbs turns off the connection and faces his remaining team. "McGee, I wanna know who's trying to take us out. Start with Tony, find out all enemies he has, anyone who has even a grudge, and track the movements they've been making for the past week. Yes, I know it will take a long time. Ziva, you do the same thing, except you're doing checks for Jimmy. McGee, if you finish first, you take Jimmy's case and Ziva, work on yourself." He sighs.

"Boss.. everyone?"

"Yes, McGee! Everyone!" Gibbs gets up to head down to autopsy to check on Ducky and Palmer. [Gotta find out who's after us.]


	6. Unveiling

Yesterday returned no useful results. McGee, Ziva and Tony have been working around the clock, tracing everyone they can, everyone perceivable as a threat, and have found nothing useful. Gibbs has even recruited Abby to search files as well, and has her working on Ducky. Gibbs, himself, is napping.. down in autopsy, where, at 3 am as it is now, is dark and empty. Wonderfully silent and peaceful..

Until his phone rings. With a groan, he opens the phone and speaks into it, speech muddled-he was nearly asleep, after all. "G'bbs."

"Jethro! I'm being shot at-" gunshots are heard in the background as Ducky ducks and tries to keep out of the line of fire. The sound of the phone hitting the floor causes Gibbs to jump up, yelling in the receiver for Ducky as he runs out of autopsy and up to the bullpen. The only sounds he hears in the phone are more gunshots, a faint click-clack like a tin can hitting the floor.. a one-second delay, explosion-the line going dead.

Tony, McGee and Ziva are all zoning out to the world, minds attached in deep attention to their search. They're torn away as Gibbs runs through, grabbing his gun. "Everyone, move, now! No talking!" He runs for the elevator, everyone hot in tow, obeying his commands without question. "Ducky's being attacked," is the only explanation he gives, just as everyone gets to the elevator.

* * *

Arrival at the house, with Gibbs behind the wheel, is in half the time-only to find it completely engulfed in flames, no sign of people anywhere. "Shit!" Gibbs barely gets the van in park before leaping out, running toward the house, Tony in tow. "Tony! Sniff out Ducky!"

Tony nods and sniffs in deeply, but has to cover his nose. "Ahh-geez-too much fire! All I can smell is smoke and the air's really hot!"

"Do you smell burnt flesh?"

"No, I don't." He looks around, sniffing a few more times.

"He got away. He had to. Go around the yard and search for him." he turns to face McGee, who looks horrified at the conflagration. "McGee! Search the grounds with Tony! Ziva, you're with me, let's go." He keeps his gun at the ready, the four setting out to search for their friend.

It's only a minute later that Tony's yells are heard. "OVER HERE!" He checks on the unconscious-but-alive medical examiner. A sniff tells him there is no blood but much smoke smell, and singeing of Ducky's nightclothes.

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee are there in a flash. Ziva speaks for Gibbs, who's wheezing a bit and unable to speak immediately. "Is he all right?" her eyes are filled with concern, is is everyone's.

"Yeah. He's unconscious from smoke inhalation, but he'll be fine. Let's get him back to NCIS, he'll be safe there."

"Tony, McGee, help me lift him, we'll take him to the van. Ziva, watch for attackers." After they get Ducky safely to the van, Gibbs gets in the driver's seat. "McGee, call Director Vance, alert him of what's happened. Ziva, call Palmer, tell him we're going to pick him up." He throws the van into gear and heads for Palmer's residence. "Tony, stay with Ducky."

Everyone does as they're told. It's only an hour afterwards, near 5 am, that everyone is at NCIS, which is on high alert. Ducky is awake by now, sitting on one of his tables in autopsy. For the last half hour, Ducky has mainly been focusing on fresh air; but in between, he has retold the attack-and of the explosion, while he was still inside the house-to Gibbs and Vance. Ziva, Tony, McGee, Palmer and Abby were, of course, there with them.

Vance shakes his head. "Sounds like the other attacks were a distraction. I believe Dr. Mallard is the actual target." He looks at everyone. "We'd better find out why. Gibbs, you take DiNozzo. Go investigate the house. Everyone else is staying here, where they can be protected."

"Wh-you want us to stay here but you're going to risk Tony and Gibbs?" McGee protests.

"I believe that they can get the job done with minimal risk." He stares McGee in the eye. "Everyone else will remain at NCIS."

Gibbs nods. "Let's go." He turns, heading out of autopsy. Tony gives a grin and a little salute before turning to head out, speeding up his pace as Gibbs calls back to him. "DiNozzo, today!"

* * *

Hours. Three hours to canvass the house and the yard, and now they're going to do a one-mile radius out from it. Gibbs gives a quick call to McGee to have him, Abby and Ziva all collaborate together, with Ducky, to find if there's anyone that, to their knowledge, would want him dead.

Tony groans. "Boss, my nose is all sniffed out." He rubs his nose, which is dry and aches so much he's getting a headache from inhaling.

"Then investigate the old-fashioned way. Use your eyes, DiNozzo." Gibbs shakes his head as he continues his searching, heading away from Tony.

With a sigh, Tony begins. [My nose could be really useful though..] He looks around, searching for anything. Spent bullets, footprints, anything that could be out of place.

* * *

"Got anything?" Gibbs asks Tony after ringing him.

"Only some smells. I can't follow them, my nose hurts too much. There's nothing their scent would give away 'bout 'em, either."

"Wonderful." Sigh. "Are you sure you can't follow it? We really need this."

"I'm sure. Even if I try, the pain of inhaling blocks out any hints to it. Sorry, Boss."

"Don't apologize. Let's get back to NCIS."

"Copy that, Boss." Tony clicks his phone shut and heads back to the van. Tonight's the big night. He has to figure out where he'll change..

* * *

"Here you go, Abbs. Evidence. One blown grenade, 8 bullets, burnt fabrics of all sorts.." He sets a plastic crate next to Abby's table. "Burnt.. a lot of things, really. We're not sure what everything is." He looks at the clock, noon. "Hey.. Abbs?"

Abby looks up from looking the spent grenade over. "Hm?"

"..Tonight. Where?"

She blinks cluelessly. "Where what?"

"..Can I change?"

"Oh! I.. with everything that's been going on, I forgot about that.."

Tony groans. "Come up with something or I'm using your lab."

"Tony! There's too much sensitive equipment and evidence here for you to change! Use.. use autopsy instead! There's nothing there that you can damage.. much."

Tony groans. "I'm going back up to continue the search. Later, Abbs."

* * *

Searching, searching, searching. The hours pass as they continue, the team-plus one autopsy Gremlin-going through Ducky's history, whilst Gibbs accompanies Ducky down in autopsy, listening to Ducky recall his life story-he only wanted the facts, but with Ducky, that's simply not possible.

Before anybody realizes, the sky grows dark, the skylight shining less and less light on their search parade. Vance had gone to talk to Gibbs, who now calls a meeting-down in autopsy, since there was already a small gathering there. The team makes their way down to autopsy, Tony feeling energized, empowered. He doesn't even realize how dark it's getting out..

"Nobody is going home tonight," Vance announces. "Until we come up with a lead for who's trying to take one of our people out, nobody is leaving this building."

Tony whines. "Director, I can't stay tonight."

"Why's that, DiNozzo?"

"I.. left my meds at home. Without them I get really.. panicky."

"Doctor, do you have any medicine in stock?"

"Nothing of the sort Tony requires, I'm afraid," Ducky replies, looking at a very nervous Tony.

"I'm sorry, DiNozzo. I don't want to risk your life. You have friends here if you start to have trouble." Vance nods to Gibbs before he turns and leaves autopsy.

Abby, in the room, whines. "We can't leave until we have a lead? With how much history there is, it could take days before-" She's silenced by Tony, who lets out a loud groan, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Abby, Palmer, Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee.

Tony starts breathing heavily, suddenly feeling hot. "No.. no, it's too early.. what-what time is it?" He looks at McGee.

"Ah.. seven. Tony?"

"Shit.. shitshitshit.." Tony turns to face away from the others, feeling the beginning of the transformation take effect. His gums itch as his teeth lengthen, his bones.. rather than a blistering pain as they change, it's more of a severe ache-bearable. "Boss," Tony calls out weakly, his voice sounding small and scared, garnering worried looks from his friends.

Ducky's no fool, he knows of many psychological illnesses, and spots a few variables. "Anthony, are you all right?"

"No Duck, he's not." Gibbs walks over to Tony, whispering something to him that nobody else can hear.

"I.. but they.." Tony whispers back.

"They're gonna learn some time."

Tony nods and turns to face everyone. He whimpers as the transformation continues, causing his hands to grow slightly larger, his fingernails lengthen and sharpen into something more akin to claws than fingernails.

Abby frowns and looks back and forth at mixed reactions from the others. Fear, horror, concern.. Palmer's face only shows pure terror.

Tony grabs onto the edge of an examination table, gripping tightly as his face changes. Mouth open, he pants, gasping in pain as his jaw outstretches, forming into a wolf muzzle as brown fur begins sprouting over his entire body. The farther along the change continues, the more Tony can feel the wolf instinct arrive. It's not as powerful as a month ago, but he still has to fight against it.

"Oh my god he's a werewolf," McGee manages to get out in a tiny voice, stepping back, shaking in terror.

Ziva says something in a language that's a mystery to all, and Palmer immedately exits autopsy, running for his life. Poor guy.

Tony cries out in pain as his tail appears behind him, his neck lengthens, his feet grow in length and size, and as his body strains against the tight suit on him.

"Dear lord," Ducky whispers, though he stands his ground, expression more fascination than fear. "What a terrible curse has befallen you.."

"Tony, remember to keep control," Gibbs orders, but Tony, finishing the transformation, hadn't heard-the wolf, at the moment, was in control. Hungry, wanting to hunt, and very, very agressive, for being surrounded by so many humans.

He tosses his head up and howls, long and loud, sending chills through everyone in the building; even those in interrogation. Tony then faces those around him, growling, mouth open and drooling hungrily. He searches the crowd for the one that he'll take out.. and settles on McGee. He leaps at McGee, knocking him over.

Instantly, Gibbs is in action. He runs forward, calling out for assistance from others, and works to restrain Tony. Ziva, Abby and Ducky all pitch in, but the only thing they're succeeding in is keeping Tony from attacking McGee, nothing further. McGee gets a chance and escapes, scrambling out from underneath Tony's grasp, his heart pounding madly in fear. "Tony stop," he says, but his voice is small and pathetic. All he gets in return is snapping and gnashing of teeth.

"DiNozzo, enough!" Gibbs uses his famous head-slap, and suddenly, Tony shuts up and stops moving. He looks at McGee, feels himself being restrained, and lets out a whine. "The.. wolf had me again. Sorry, boss.."

Gibbs sighs, grins about the wake-up call being the magical antidote, and orders a release of Tony, who steps back as he's set free. "Jimmy.. Oops. Think I scared him, boss.."

"Everyone else in the room too, DiNozzo." Gibbs motions around. Ducky is staring at Tony in amazement, Ziva has her gun in her hands, clearly very on edge; Abby is of course, smiling, and McGee.. looks confused.

"This explains a lot," he mumbles, and slowly, a smile appears on his face. "Were.. a were..wolf, huh?"

"Correct, Probie." Tony stands up to his full height, which is a few inches more than if he were human, thanks to his lengthened feet and neck. "It does have its good points, though. You wouldn't believe how well I can-"

"Holy shit!" comes another voice. In the doorway to autopsy, which nobody had been focusing on-they had been focusing on Tony, rather-is Director Vance, staring at the werewolf in front of him. He sees the suit on the wolf, straining against the fur and the thickened muscles, but isn't quite onto that detail yet. He yanks his gun out and holds it up, and Tony raises his hands in defense.

"Easy, easy Director! Bullets really hurt!"

"Director, stand down," Gibbs says, watching Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"Agent Gibbs, what is this? What is _he_?"

"Look around the room, Leon. Who's missing?"

Vance looks at Gibbs, back at Tony; then at Gibbs again. He takes his attention from Tony long enough to look around the room, noticing the absences of two people. "Palmer and DiNozzo."

"Yeah well, Jimmy was pretty scared," Tony comments, but shuts up as the gun is aimed at him again.

"DiNozzo." He looks at the werewolf, squints at him, and drops the gun, eyes widening. "DiNozzo?"

"Guilty," Tony says nervously, accompanied by a sharp-toothed grin. He puts his hands down, thankful the gun is gone. Sure, it won't kill him.. but it really does hurt like hell.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Vance directs his gaze at Gibbs as he makes that comment.

Abby answers. "Well, it started two months ago, when Tony was attacked.." She pauses, looking at Tony, as if asking his approval to go on. With a nod, she continues. "He healed really fast, but he had some..symptoms, like sensitive hearing and smell and.. well, wolf instincts, but we didn't know what it was from until the full moon."

"We?" McGee interrupts, and Tony nods.

"Abby and Gibbs were there when I changed for the first time." He flattens his ears a bit at the memory of attempting to kill Gibbs.

"Why did you not tell us?" Ziva asks, her voice questioning betrayal of friendship.

"Honestly, Ziva.. would you have believed it?" Tony looks into Ziva's eyes, and after a moment, receives a shake of the head.

"No, I suppose not. Even if Gibbs had confirmed."

"Exactly my point," Tony replies, nodding. "When I changed, the pain and the instinct.." he trails off, looking to Abby to provide an explanation so he wouldn't have to go through it again. She nods in understanding and continues for him.

"When he transformed, it caused him massive amounts of pain. There was also the instinct of the wolf to deal with, and when those two were mixed, he lost control and nearly-well, we're both still here," Abby says, looking at Tony, who bows his head a little. "Later in the night we tracked-"

"Tony, did you attack someone?" McGee interrupts, having been watching Tony. Tony, who now remains silent, just staring into McGee's eyes, not wanting to reveal the truth.

"Yeah, me," Gibbs answers. He pulls off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt. everyone watches with curious anticipation as Gibbs does this; though Tony's expression is more of shame. Finally, Gibbs reveals the three-clawed scar on his upper left arm. "You do that again Tony, I'm using silver bullets," he says, but looks at Tony with an undertone of amusement. Tony catches it, and can't help but grin weakly.

"Gotcha, boss.."


	7. Hero

Everyone continued talking, explaining, commenting and questioning for another two hours. By then, Jimmy had called NCIS, remarking that he was at home, secure from any threats. He didn't even ask about Tony, too afraid and paranoid to mention it. When asked to return to NCIS, he just hung up out of fear. Poor, poor Palmer.

The night was still young, and Tony was getting a little stressed at being questioned so much; he does still have the wolf's instincts inside him, he was very hungry, and he felt pressed for space in the crowded autopsy room.

Just as Ziva is asking Tony a question about his sense of smell, he interrupts. "Guys, I don't want to interrupt, but I am _starving_. Unless someone wants to become a steak rare, I need to eat something." He puts a hand to his stomach, and Gibbs nods.

"McGee, Abby. You two go out and get food for Tony. Tony, you're going with them. Stay out of sight. You're going only for protection."

"Boss, I don't need them to protect me-"

"Not you! You protect _them_, DiNozzo!" Gibbs stares at Tony, for his idiotic remark.

"Oh.. right, Boss." Tony pauses, looking around. "So.. how do I escape NCIS without being caught?"

"Leave that to me," Vance comments. "Ducky, body bag please. McGee, find a something we can roll that bag out of here on."

* * *

In about five minutes, they've managed to stick Tony inside a body bag-though his fur did get caught in the process several times-and once inside, he comments how much the bag smells of death.

"Quiet, Tony! You can't talk while you're in there," Abby says, wheeling him out with McGee's help. Before disappearing, she waves to everyone with a grin.

Tony gives a little grunt, remaining silent the entire way. Cramped, that's an understatement. He waits, patiently, as they move. Through the hall. Into the elevator. Exit into the parking lot. Unload him into the trunk of Tony's car. Tony feels the car start up and drive off, and he groans. "They didn't even let me out first.."

Ten minutes later, The car slows and stops, the trunk is popped, and the bag is unzipped. McGee jumps a little when Tony's head pops out; it'll take a long time for him to get used to a werewolf friend.

Tony grins at McGee's fright. "Whassamatter, McScaredy Cat?" Tony wriggles out of the bag and the trunk fully, landing on the pavement on all fours. He grunts at the restrictive suit and struggles to get the top off. "Unf, nngh, little help?"

McGee shakes his head and grabs one side while Abby grabs the other, the two getting off the grey jacket, then the brown shirt, leaving only the black tank top. "Oh man, thank you." He stretches his arms and back, cracking them slightly.

Tony's shirts are placed in the backseat. Tony hops in and sits in the middle, McGee taking the wheel again, Abby having shotgun.

"So! What are we talkin', drive-thru? Eat-in restaurant? Takeout?" He's actually starting to drool, and when McGee spots him, shudders visibly. "Relax, McPup, not gonna hurt you."

"Just like autopsy, Tony? Where you attacked me?" He pulls out and heads for town, wondering what would be the best dog chow.

"Hey, that's not my fault. Be glad Gibbs snapped me out of it."

"Yeah? Why, were you going to slap me?"

"I have to assert my dominance. I would've torn off your-"

"Tony!" Abby interrupts, McGee's face stark-white. "Tell Tim you were only joking!"

Tony snorts with a grin, then looks at Abby and sighs. "Sorry. No, I probably would've gone for your face." At the look from Abby, Tony raises his clawed hands in defense. "What? It's the truth!"

McGee groans. "Kill me now, save me the trouble of the terror.." He suddenly feels warm breath on his neck, and he pales again. "T-Tony?"

"Drive faster, McBurger," Tony murmurs, tongue sliding out to lick McGee's neck. At the feel of it-the surprise mixing with terror-McGee suddenly swerves, nearly hitting another car as he zooms into oncoming traffic and back out again.

"TONY! Don't DO that!"

"Careful with the car!" Tony says, and both humans hear a gurgle-growl in the backseat. "Just.. hurry, I'm really, _really_ hungry." He groans.

"Tony, relax, you can't be that hungry. You ate dinner, didn't you?"

"None of us did, Abbs. We were working the case. And then I guess.. shifting.. takes a lot outta ya, because I'm frickin' starving."

"We're almost there, Tony."

"So where are we going?"

"Burgers and fries sound good?"

"Yeah, actually. Hmm.. Get me ten burgers, one order of fries, and a coke."

Abby blinks, turning to look at Tony. "Really, Tony? THAT much? Nobody needs that much!"

"I do," he groans. "I'm crazy hungry, Abby."

"We're here. Tony, duck down, don't let anyone see you."

"Yes momma," Tony nods, sitting on the floor behind the driver's seat, hunching down. [How humiliating.]

McGee places the order, including food for himself and Abby. As they pull up to the window, Tony speaks. "Hey McGee, get me a shake instead. Chocolate."

"Tony, be quiet," Abby mutters, and McGee shakes his head, asking to add a shake to the order.

"You must be hungry," the employee says with a smile. The smell wafts out from the window, and Tony lifts his head, nose filling with the intoxicating aroma of sizzling burgers. Unable to help himself, he growls, opening his mouth and licking his maw. At the sound, the woman blinks. "What.. was that?" She gives McGee his change, peering into the car curiously.

"Ah, my dog," McGee manages. "He likes burgers and he's kinda hungry, so if you could hurry.. please," he says, giving the woman a nice smile.

"Oh, you have a dog? What breed? can I see him?"

"Oh, he's.. an Italian wolfhound," McGee says. "He's kind of a mutt, half wolf actually. He actually needs a bath, so.."

"Hey! I don't look that bad!" Tony retorts, sitting up and leaning forward-now visible to the woman. She had given McGee and the drinks and was just handing the bags of food over, but upon seeing Tony, screams and drops them on McGee's lap.

Tony's ears flatten at the sheer volume of the screech. "Hey hey relax! It's just a werewolf, chill out!" He's shut up by a burger-thrown into his face, all wrapped up. "Ah, ah, geez.."

McGee throws a quick thank-you to the woman and peels out. "Tony you can be such a ijackassi! What were you thinking?"

"With you insulting me? I wanted to show her my.. wait, I'm not my good-looking self, am I?" He looks in the rear-view mirror and grins. "What am I sayin'? 'Course I am, I look great no matter what."

"Tony, we really need to shrink your ego," Abby says, shaking her head. "Here, eat your burgers, we're heading back to NCIS before you get into any more trouble."

Tony grunts, starting on his burgers. He's able to down a burger in one bite, and in fifteen minutes, has all eleven burgers, every fry, and the milkshake completely gone. He grins contentedly. "Perrrrrfect, that hit the spot." He licks his lips, relishing the mix of sweet and salty remaining.

Abby is drinking Tony's abandoned coke, having already finished her nuggets. Mm, chicken. McGee just ordered a burger and a shake, but as he reaches for the shake, he finds it missing. "Wh-where's my shake?"

Tony, in the back, grins and downs McGee's strawberry shake. "Delicious choice, Timmy."

"Wh-oh come on, Tony! You can't lay off for two minutes, can you?"

"Sorry, gotta feed my sweet tooth.." he trails off as his ears pick up the sound of gunshots, which, by the confused faces of McGee and Abby, Tony assumes they didn't hear. "Gunshots! Follow!" He opens the door, leaping out as they're driving, ducks and rolls, then runs off toward the sound.

"Wh-dammit!" McGee spins the wheel and follows Tony-up onto the curb, over the sidewalk, across the grass, towards the park.

"Ungf, pff, upf!" Abby grapples for something to hold onto as the car bounces up and down. "Tony needs better suspension!"

"Almost there," McGee says, flooring the car to catch up with Tony. "Traction is horrible on grass.."

"Well yeah, McGee. That's why there's roads." At the look McGee gives her, she smiles and turns her attention to Tony. "Sorry, Tim."

Tony stops next to a downed kid, around the age of 20. A quick sniff tells him what he needs to know. Shot, bleeding but not too much; alive, and won't die. A stray bullet or bad aim. He looks up as McGee and Abby run out. "Abby, call for an ambulance. He should be fine until they arrive." He pulls out the gun from around his waist. "Take my gun, just in case." He looks at McGee. "Follow me, we're going after the attacker.

"How? We don't even know where they went."

"I do, McFail." Tony sniffs the air, picking up a scent of another man who was here moments ago-the smell of a recently-fired gun lingers in the air. "This way." He runs off, following the scent, pausing every few seconds, to make sure he still has the scent, as well as to make sure McGee is keeping up. Poor Tim, he's huffing as he follows the very fast Tony.

"S..low down, Tony..!" McGee has his gun in his hand as he runs after Tony, just in case. However, just as Tony starts to slow, several more gunshots are heard.

McGee yells out and goes down, hit in the shoulder hard enough to do a 180.

Tony's head snaps to face him and he growls, whipping back around. A quick sniff and he charges into the darkness, quickly tackling the offender to the ground. "I would tear your throat out right now, but I'm gonna leave you for my boss," Tony growls, and soon smells urine. He grins at the scent. "Damn right." He lets out a loud, long howl through instinct, gets up, dragging the terrified shooter after him, and checks on McGee, who is awake and fine, save for bleeding from his left shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes Tony, I am doing wonderful. I wasn't shot at all." He groans and pulls out his cell phone with his bloody right hand, calling Abby to have the ambulance pick him up too. "Yeah Abby, me. No, it's not that bad. Gunshot. Shoulder. Yes, Abby. Yeah, Tony caught him. No, he's alive." McGee groans and holds the phone up for Tony.

"Tony Tony Tony! Tony are you there?"

"Yeah Abbs."

"You caught him? You didn't hurt him?"

"Scared him so bad he pissed himself, but no, I'm saving him for Gibbs." He grins and tightens his grip on the shooter, who has fainted out of fear.

"Wow, that's so awesome! I would love to be a werewolf just to do that."

"Ah.. no. Talk later, I hear sirens, and I don't think anybody else should see me."

"Good boy! Bye Tony!"

Tony looks up at McGee. "Gotta run, see you back at NCIS in the morning. I'm going home for the night." He turns and runs off, leaving McGee alone and bleeding. Sadface McGee.

* * *

Before Tony can arrive home, he spots an attempted rape in progress, behind a shed behind someone's house. The man has the woman gagged, and Tony spots a knife glinting in the moonlight, held at her neck. His ears pick up the man's speech, threatening to kill her if she doesn't cooperate. With a deep-throated growl, Tony returns to all fours, racing towards them. He remains silent until he's right on the man, whipping him away from the girl, being careful to not let the knife cut her on accident. Throwing the knife to the ground, Tony steps back, snarling as he stands to his full height.

"What the f-" Facing Tony, the man's jaw drops, his eyes widen to the point of bugging, and his face gains a look of horror. Tony almost laughs, for how this reminds him of a horror movie. "N..no.. no..! Please, d-don't kill me!"

Tony leans down and grins in the man's face. "No.. I know a more appropriate punishment." He leans over, lifts the knife, and grins sadistically. "Bend over, rapist."

The woman who was being brutally attacked watches in horror as the man struggles before, finally-Tony shoves the knife in. Tony, unfortunately, isn't a sadist himself, and had shoved the handle in, instead of the blade.

"I catch you doing one more illegal thing.. even littering.. I will sniff you out, shove my claws up your ass, rip out your intestines and strangle you with them." He growls again, the man completely paralyzed with fear, laying on his side and staring at Tony. He's crying fiercely.

Tony stands, arches his back, lifts up his head and howls loudly. Tony grins and turns to check on the woman, see if she's all right; but sees her stumbling off, down the street. He runs across the backs of the yards, watching her, making sure she's safe-and relaxes as she stops at the police station, heading inside. [Perfect. Home now.] He turns, finally getting a chance to run off home and relax.


	8. Surprises

"Morning, DiNozzo," Gibbs greets Tony, already at his desk with coffee in hand. "How was your night?"

Tony sits down at his desk, leaning back with his own coffee. "Didn't get an update from McGee or Abby?"

"I did, actually. Turns out their protective detail didn't defend them very well."

Tony looks up and grins nervously. "Boss, that wasn't my fault."

"Oh?" Gibbs looks up at Tony, face lacking amusement.

"Yeah! Someone was shot, so I chased him. McGee was with me, 'cause I had to protect him, and he got shot."

"So you took McGee.. but you left Abby alone?"

"She wasn't alone! She was with.. the guy who was shot.." He laughs nervously.

"Yeah. Great job, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

Tony groans and sinks in his seat, putting a hand on his head. [Great job..]

Ziva walks in, but when she sees Tony, she slows down considerably, staring at him. Spotting this, Tony gives a her a look of confused annoyance.

"What!" That came out more of a yell than he intended.

Ziva frowns and looks at Gibbs, then at Tony. "You are.. human." She looks at Gibbs again.

"Well yeah. Not a full moon today, is it, Zee-vah?"

Ziva slowly makes her way to her desk and sits down, glancing at Tony periodically.

Tony notices this and stands up, making his way over to Ziva's desk, sitting on it purposefully. "Y'know.. I don't have fleas."

"Tony.." Ziva looks up at him, speaking in a warning tone, but her face shows some fear.

"I'm still your favorite little DiNozzo," Tony says, grinning. "The wolf thing is once-a-month."

"Oh, Tony, I knew you related to women more than you let on!"

Tony's grin fades. "Wait, what?"

Gibbs chuckles at the comment, glancing at Tony before back to his newspaper. "Ya do get kinda bitchy, DiNozzo."

Tony's face flushes at that last comment, and Ziva's face forms a big, big grin. Tony can't even come up with a comeback.

Gibbs' phone rings.. Abby. "Yeah Abbs. I'll send him down." After hanging up, Gibbs speaks without looking up from the paper. "DiNozzo, Abby needs you."

"Ah, right away." Tony turns and heads toward the lab, unable to shake the feeling in his gut, caused mostly by the embarassment not long ago. He can't help but feel as though there's resentment and anger too, though it was only a harmless joke.

* * *

"AH! Tony, the hell?" Abby steps back. "Don't DO that! Warn a girl."

"I'm..sorry, warn for what? You were waiting for me to arrive, right..?" She had been standing just by the entrance to the lab.

"Before you go all furry on me! I didn't know you could transform outside the full moon."

"I... wait, what?" He looks down at his hands, seeing fur and claws; with horror, he runs to the mirror, spotting his all-wolf head. "Oh, fuck! Really?" He groans, shaking his head. "This is not happening.. how did this happen? I was human earlier! I don't know how to change back and forth, what'll I do?"

Abby watches him and shakes her head. "Tony, you poor thing. How did you change to wolf? Certain thoughts or emotions?"

"Ah, well.. I was a little annoyed when Ziva started picking on me.."

"Really? But that's nothing new."

"..It was when Gibbs joined in," Tony grumbles, and Abby winces.

"Yowch, I see whatcha mean."

Palmer, bringing in some evidence in a baggy, drops it when he sees wolf-tony again. "Ah-geez you're still-and you really-" He stares, eyes glazing over, before fainting. Tony watches in confusion, then looks up at Abby.

"How long is he going to make it here, really?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Abby says with a nod, picking up the evidence and signing off on the paper that's now on the floor by Jimmy. "Could you.. y'know.. take him back to Ducky? Without being seen?"

"Well, I can try." Tony gives a little salute. "See you soon Abbs."

Abby won't take a salute; she instead jumps on him in a brief hug. "Be safe out there! Them agents are tough!"

Tony grins as he lifts Palmer up easily, carrying him out and towards autopsy. Traveling, walking, listening and sniffing for people ahead of him, Tony manages to make it.. almost. Fornell had been heading for autopsy, and upon seeing Tony, jumps and whips out his gun. Tony isn't sure if he should give away the secret or not, so just remains silent and still.

Fornell looks into the green eyes of the wolf creature, wondering if this is a strange costume.. but geez, it's so real. He nods to Palmer. "Put him down."

Tony nods and slowly puts Jimmy down, sitting him up in the corner.

"Hands in the air."

Tony grunts and puts his hands in the air, watching Fornell, who dares to move closer to search him. Since Fornell's going to find his badge anyways.. He grins, speaking just as Fornell was getting really close. "Y'know, you could just ask."

Fornell jumps a little, then directs his gun at Tony's head. "That.. Agent DiNozzo?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner. Tell the man what he's won.. McGee!" Tony points behind Fornell, but as the man spins around, he finds only an empty hallway. As he turns back around, Fornell fidns himself alone, save for the unconscious Palmer.

"Wh-Anthony!" He searches wildly, before sighing and pulling out his cell phone. It picks up quickly.

"Agent Gibbs. Mind telling me why Agent DiNozzo is dressed up as a wolf?" A pause on the other end, then a sigh.

"Early halloween costume testing. Abby's idea."

"Ah.. right. Is he supposed to be a werewolf or a ghost? He disappeared in the two seconds that I turned around."

"What can I say, he practices my skills."

* * *

Tony manages to make it almost to the bullpen; he gets to the doorway and spots the bustling activity and all the agents. Wishing he could be more stealthy, like a real wolf and not some giant werewolf; he soon feels a sinking feeling.. scrabbling for the doorway he was clutching, he loses grip and falls to his side, landing on the floor. He quickly gets up, but finds he can no longer stand on two legs. He also realizes that his clothes are.. really constricting him. Glancing around, he sees that he's clear, and takes a quick look at himself-and nearly falls over in horror. Werewolf? No. Wolf. Big-ass-frickin'-wolf. He wriggles his way out of the clothing, astounded to know he can shapeshift so many ways.. and at will, too! However, a scream interrupts him from his thoughts, and his head snaps towards the scream-a young agent, just a probie. She had spotted Tony-wolf, and was pointing at him. [Shit!]

Hearing the sudden scream, Gibbs knew just what it was. He leaps up and runs over to the scene, as well as Ziva and several other agents-every agent allowed to have a gun has theirs trained on Tony.

Tony looks up into Gibbs' blue eyes and lets out a faint whine of fright, and all he gets in return is a glare. But.. he can smell fear.. from his boss, too. Gibbs glances at the crowd, then motions towards the hallway, uttering a word only Tony's ears can hear. _Run._

In a flash, Tony's disappeared, a blur disappearing into the hallway. Unfortunately, more people had heard the scream, and were on their way to check it out-and several people in the hallway spot Tony; one being Fornell. No way in hell that's just a costume. He thought maybe Abby had brought a wolf in.. or more likely, someone had released it into NCIS to cause hell. Nevertheless, he pulls out his gun and fires several rounds, hitting Tony in the back, shoulder, chest.. and head. Somehow, Tony just barrels past Fornell, knocking him and every other person in the hallway over.

He doesn't stop until he's in Abby's lab, but the blood trail is an obvious path leading there. He raises his head with a low, mournful howl, attracting Abby's attention-who runs over and hugs Tony. "Tony, you've been shot!"

"N..o, really.. Abbs..?" He pants, each pant combined with a whimpering or whine.

"Where all were you shot? Who shot you?" As Abby checks Tony over, he speaks.

"F..Fornell. I turned into this.. wolf.. and people saw it, they.. all freaked out." Unable to keep standing, Tony collapses onto his arms and legs. "Don't.. don't let them take me away, Abby.."

Before Abby can get out a reply, shouting is heard from just outside the hall, with familiar voices. Gibbs, Vance, Fornell, Ziva. They can make out what's going on.. Ziva has Fornell at gunpoint, Gibbs is trying to convince everyone that the wolf is not a threat; Fornell is threatening Gibbs' job and Vance is threatening the jobs of both agents.

Tony looks up at Abby, slowly shifting back to werewolf, then to human, right in her lap. His breathing is ragged, and the bullet to the head is noticeable now; it had hit the left side of his skull, but hadn't gone through, luckily. There's still plenty of blood; the chest wound is more noticeable now, though. Ricocheted off the side of his ribs, lodging in the wall of his heart, possible to break free at any moment. He lets out a moan of pain and weakness, calling out. "Boss.. dammit, boss.. Fornell I'm gonna kill you.."

Gibbs rubs in, followed by the other three in the hall. "Fuck. DAMMIT FORNELL!" In his rage, Gibbs strikes out faster than anyone can register, slamming the back of his fist into Fornell's head-dropping him, almost unconsious. Gibbs quickly turns to Tony, barking an order to Ziva to call Ducky IMMEDIATELY. He then looks at Abby, nodding, and she abdicates her position for Gibbs, who resorts to supporting Tony. "Dammit DiNozzo, don't you die on me now."

"But boss.. I'm.. invincible, remember..?" Tony manages a weak grin, but he's trembling-something that only Gibbs can feel. "I'm not cold, don't worry.. just hurts.." He closes his eyes. [God, why is Vance here? Kind of embarassing..]

Ziva calls McGee right after she finishes with Ducky, alerting him of the news. McGee had been at his desk with simple office work, recovering from his arm, but now, hearing this news.. he rushes up and off to see his friend.

* * *

"I'm.. okay, Ducky, really.." Tony says, but some blood from the corner of his mouth denies his words. He chokes a little bit, more blood spilling out. "Kay, never..mind.."

"Tony, shut up," Gibbs orders, nodding to Ducky, who first checks Tony's heartbeat with the stethoscope.

"Oh my.." He looks at Tony, then double-checks. "My dear boy.. Jethro we must get him to a hospital immedately. His heart is beating erratically, I fear it may have been damaged in the shooting." Ducky pulls out his phone and, with urgency in his voice, has an ambulance headed their way at top speed, top urgency, top priority. "Anthony, you must steady your breathing and stay awake."

Tony's glazed-over eyes stare off into space. "Easy f'you t'say, Duck..y.." He grins a little. "Quack, quack-" He's stopped by choking on a little more blood, and Abby whimpers at the sight.

McGee, just arriving, runs up. "How is he? How's.. Tony, oh man.." He spots Tony, laying in Gibbs' arms, one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. Bleeding from his shoulder, chest, head and even mouth; eyes glazed and half-closed.. he just knew it: Tony's gonna die. He feels his eyes well up with tears at the thought. "No Tony, don't leave us," he whines pathetically, and Abby, catching the emotion, starts to cry too, though not as much.

Ziva's eyes have already been shedding tears, cheeks shining in the dimmed light of the lab. She glances at Vance, who is looking right back at her, expression showing.. mostly remorse.

"Probie..? C'mon man.. you got shot."


	9. Sex, Drugs and Parties

"Is he all right, Gibbs?" Ziva looks up from her seat at in the waiting room, where McGee and Abby both were as well. McGee had figured Tony was dead, as he had ridden in the ambulance with Gibbs and Tony-and had watched as Tony collapsed and the EMTs had tried to resuscitate him before arriving at the hospital and rushing him to surgery. Ziva had arrived right afterwards, trucking Abby and Ducky with her-and Abby could take her driving, but poor Ducky almost passed out.

Gibbs pauses from his walking toward Ziva, waiting for a moment before looking up. "He's fine."

"Fine? After what happened, really?" Ziva still; McGee is still off in thought.

"He nearly bled out, he went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance, was clinically dead for nine minutes, but after being given blood on the surgical table, he came back. They removed the bullets and stitched him up."

Abby is now standing next to Ziva, her eyes widen as Gibbs explains the details. She shakes her head. "How is that possible?"

"Well, Abbs; sometimes I wonder if he's immortal. Nothin' ever killed him, even before his curse."

Abby smiles a little. "I feel the same way. When.. can we see him?"

"He's resting now, recuperating. Ducky will let us know when we can see him."

Speak of the devil; here comes Ducky now, having accompanied surgery with the doctors, and consulted afterwards. His face looks a little grim. "Jethro, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He glances back and forth between the worried people. "Do not worry, Tony shall live. His doctors and myself have concerns for his mental health. Having lost so much blood, and being dead for so long before returning.. we have no idea what his brain function will be until he awakens."

McGee finally returns from his dream and looks up to see the worried look on Gibbs' and Ducky's face. He spots the same on Abby's and Ziva's, and has a thought that Tony might not be dead after all.

"How.. serious could it be, Duck?" Gibbs asks worriedly; fearing he already knows the answer, but needing to hear it nonetheless.

"At worst? No brain function whatsoever. Young Anthony would be a vegetable."

Abby's hands go to her mouth and her eyes fill with tears; she shakes her head with an angry look, pointing at Ducky. "You're wrong! Tony will never give up, don't even /think/ about that possibility!"

Ziva reaches over to Abby. "Abby, please, calm down," she says, but her voice comes out as a cracked whisper. Her cheeks are wet with a fresh wave of tears; Abby, who was about to yell at Ziva for this, instantly calms down, taking Ziva's hands in her own.

"Ziva.. what would we do without him?"

"You'd.. sure as hell.. miss me, wouldn'tcha..?" Tony appears around the corner behind Gibbs, wearing a hospital gown, head bandaged slightly; he's leaning against the wall, leaning over slightly, panting from the effort of walking this far-he'd barely had any time to recover. His vision hazes over as he looks at his very, very suprised team. He's really pale, and feels sick to his stomach; but he just flashes his trademark grin before groaning, keeling over and collapsing.

"DiNozzo you idiot!" Gibbs rushes forward, using help from the others to lift Tony and get him back to his hospital room. once settled, Gibbs wipes the sweat from his brow. "Well, we know he doesn't have any brain damage."

"Are you certain of this?" Ziva asks, a half-smile on her face. Gibbs can't help but smile at this, followed by a laugh.

"Tony's o-kay! Tony's o-kay! I just knew it!" Abby bounces up and down, clapping, and McGee, traumatized until he had seen Tony in the hall, grins, pulling Abby into a hug. Abby returns it, grinning happily. "Our Tony's gonna be just fine!"

"Yeah." Gibbs grins. "No puttin' down this dog."

* * *

Only a week later, Tony is fully healed, having been sent home to get some real rest. He had tried to return to work, but Gibbs had ordered him back home, saying Tony must take a full week off from work until he feels a hundred percent again. So Tony spends it with the usual relaxing venues.. movies, internet, clubbing, meeting girls.. well, it's relaxing to him.

He arrives at work after four days of this routine, snapping his fingers and dancing around in his usual uppity way, making his way from the elevator straight into the bullpen like this, not stopping for the stares of his team members, or when Gibbs says his name. The music continues to play in his head, and he continues dancing, opening his eyes as he spins and rocks about, grinning widely. "Daaaaaamn, you guys gotta dance with me! This music is so awesome!"

Ziva glances at Gibbs, who is staring at Tony with a suspicious expression. "DiNozzo, c'mere."

Tony acts as though he hadn't even heard his boss, continuing to dance to a song that only he can hear.

Gibbs stands and walks to Tony, grabbing him by the shirt collar and stopping him. He looks into Tony's eyes, getting his answer. "Geez Tony, who the hell drugged ya?"

"Tony.. was drugged?" McGee gets up, walking closer, and sees the blissful look on Tony's face as he rocks his head slightly to that music. His pupils are dilated and he's fairly sweaty, but other than that, just looks like he's heaving a good ol' time.

"Yeah. McGee, take 'im down to Abby. Have her call me when you find out what it was."

Ten minutes pass before Gibbs receives a call. "It was just ecstasy, Gibbs. Tony's fine. He remembers a club, but he doesn't remember taking any pills. Somebody probably slipped it to him." She's talking loudly, as the music in the background is turned up pretty loud. In the background, Gibbs can make out Tony dancing to the music, as though he was in an actual club. Tony spins too fast, stumbles, hits the floor and bursts out laughing like an idiot. "Don't worry, Gibbs, I'll take care of him." The communication ends as Abby goes to take care of Tony.. AKA party with him.

Gibbs shakes his head and looks up at Ziva.

"Hey, Ziva."

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Feel like babysitting?"

Ziva looks at Gibbs curiously, then her eyes widen and she grins. "Wh-Tony? You are serious?"

"Yeah, Ziva, I am. Someone has to keep him out of trouble, and it has been a little slow here."

Ziva groans and leans back in her chair, then glances at the one-brow-raised expression on Gibbs' face. "Yes.. I will babysit the baby."

"Good. when you get him home, make sure he stays there. Don't let him out of the house."

"For anything?"

"Unless I call."

* * *

McGee had gone down to the lab to check on Tony not long after Ziva had agreed to babysitting. He arrives at the door, suprised to hear, not rock music, but dance music playing. The lights are down, but Abby has a program on her computer that is creating a light show synced to the song playing. Cascada. What surprises McGee even more is that Abby is dancing alongside Tony, rocking out to the music freely, expending some of that caff-pow energy. McGee watches, heart thumping to the music; seeing Abby moving like that, he can't help himself; he heads in, moving a little to the beat; but as Abby spots him, he starts moving more and more.. before he's dancing as well, ending up with a high-five from a very high and giddy Tony.

"This is great Abby! We should do this more often!" McGee calls over the music, and Abby makes McGee's body temperature rise more as she pulls a sliding and popping move.

"I agree! This is so much fun! Tony picked out the song, too!"

"You dance really good, Abby!" McGee continues to dance, slowly inching toward her with his moves.

"You do too Tim!" She continues dancing, showing herself off without realizing it-until McGee meets her face-to-face, his chest bumping up against her. She looks into his eyes, body still moving-less than before, now just in place. She stares, as though searching for something.

McGee's nerve up, he stares back, reaching his arms around Abby's back and pulling her into a gentle, though hesitant kiss. His heart is still thumping like mad-though now, it has nothing to do with the music.

His kiss is returned, though Abby's is far from timid-she reciprocates with full-on fire and energy, overwhelming McGee and making his emotions skyrocket. As Tony continues dancing to the music, Abby and McGee are soon on the floor in her office, visible to anybody who looks-but they are left to their vices, not found until several hours later, around the time they usually head home.

"McGee, what the hell?" Gibbs looks down at McGee, whose fly is unzipped and who is also missing his shirt.. which is outside the office, laying on the floor. Abby is just waking up as well, hair tousled, miniskirt on her waist unevenly, leash laying on her desk.. right next to the black lace bra.

McGee opens his sleepy eyes and looks around, remembering the bliss of not long ago.. but then realizes that Gibbs is standing in front of him, too aware of what had happened. "Uh, boss, I.."

Abby quickly grabs the leash and bra from the desk, which she had been lying next to-McGee laying next to her on the floor. She stuffs them under her desk, face red. "Hey, Gibbs, how are you.." she trails off.

"Let's see.. I think this covers it." He gives a light kick to McGee's side, who jerks at the sensation, sitting up fully.

"S-Sorry boss, I.." He looks up at Gibbs' face, which shows mostly disapproval for breaking a rule.. but there is a tiny, hidden hint of amusement and congratulations.

"It's about damn time, McGee. Get up, get dressed and go home. You too, Abbs."

Abby frowns as she stands, picking up the bra and folding it up. "Um, Gibbs.."

Gibbs looks at her, but only gives a half-smile. He leans in and whispers into her ear. "Don't hurt him, Abby."

Her eyes light up and she grins, grabbing her things and heading to shut down her computers. Gibbs heads out, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"The hell am I..?" Tony groans, laying on his couch at home, looking around in confusion. He feels a strange pleasurable buzz in his body, but all he remembers is raves and partying and.. a flash of work.

"You are home, Tony," Ziva answers, standing near Tony's DVD case, browsing the titles.

Tony jumps, whipping his head around to spot her. "Hey! What are you doing in my house? Why are you touching my movies?" He tries to get up, but finds his hand cuffed to the couch. "..Ziva, what the hell!"

"I was ordered to not let you leave this house," she says, but Tony can spot that grin on her face.

"Who told you.." He pauses, and grunts in annoyance. "Gibbs."

"Correct. You should go to sleep, Tony. Pass the time better."

"While cuffed to my sofa, and you free to wreak havoc and learn everything in my house? No way. Uncuff me."

"You will run if I do."

"Nah, don't have a reason to."

"Sorry, this is easier," she responds, a smug grin on her face.

Tony just grins and shakes his head. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva; will you ever learn?" He shifts to his werewolf form, tightening his muscles up as much as he can.. but finds he cannot break them. He pauses before bringing the cuffs to his mouth and biting down, yanking and gnawing at it.

"Tony, give up. You cannot break through those cuffs."

A few minutes pass of Tony chewing it, and he yanks his hand free, tossing the mangled cuffs to the floor with a satisfied grin as he returns to human. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Ziva stares at the handcuffs on the floor. "You destroyed them!" She walks over and gives Tony her own head-slap for that, but he just snickers.

"You can't do it anything like Gibbs," he taunts her, and receives a stronger one this time. To this one, which was actually painful, he just snorts. "Man, you hit like a girl. That really is sad." She huffs and hits him once more, but this time, Tony has no more comments; he blacks out instantly from the force of the smack.

Ziva watches Tony slump, and holds her hand where it is. "..Tony?" She leans forward to check on him, a little weary, as he likes to prank people. Spotting he's really out, she shakes her head. "It is your own fault, Tony."


	10. Bonding

"He is asleep, Gibbs," Ziva says on the phone, commenting on Tony's unconscious condition. "Must I continue to babysit him?"

"You'll watch him until I tell you otherwise." Gibbs, down in his basement, rubs the bridge of his nose. "I don't trust anyone else to keep him in line." He hadn't meant to snap at Ziva, but everything with Tony lately had him on edge. He half expected Tony to crack, get himself in trouble or get killed.

Ziva looks down at Tony, then at the movie collection. "Understood. I will keep him here until you say otherwise."

"Thank you."

Ziva hangs up, pocketing her cell. With nothing else to do, she picks up a movie that Tony had mentioned recently, pops it into the DVD player, adjusts Tony more comfortably, and relaxes next to him on the couch to watch it. One movie, then bed. Perfect plan.

Or so she thought. Halfway through the movie, Tony stirs, mumbling, of course.. quotes from the movie that's playing; even recites along with the movie.

Ziva watches Tony in amusement, nudging at him to either wake up or calm down. Tony, however; feeling a warm body next to him, adjusts himself, snuggling closer to the warmth and soft skin. Ziva sighs and tries to push Tony off; but he only stays for a moment before moving toward and onto her again. This happens once more before Tony lets out a little growl in his throat, leaning in more closely to kiss her neck.

Ziva's eyes widen. "Tony! Wake up before I kick you in the-" she's cut off as he moves to her mouth, which only earns him a wake-up smack from her. He jolts awake, looking around with confusion-the same look to his face as when Gibbs gives him a head-slap, causing Ziva to grin-and lays back in the cushion.

"Hey, Ziva. What was.. oh, hey! Movie." He shuts up and starts watching, attention shift surprising Ziva a bit.

[Just like a child.] She watches the movie in silence with him, glancing at him every so often, amused at his expressions as he watches. At some scenes, he mimics the actors perfectly.

He catches Ziva studying him and glances over. "Why, Ziva, what's that look about?" he inquires playfully.

"Sometimes I think you should have been an actor, Tony. You portray these movie characters just as well as if you were in them, and you excel at acting at work, when needed."

"Oh?"

"By this, I mean speaking with witnesses and going undercover. I do not mean in the office." She gives him a look, and he just grins.

"When I was a kid, I thought about being an actor. I ended up a cop, and I realized.. if I was an actor, I wouldn't be putting away the baddies for real. It would all be fake." He gains a thoughful expression. "I like where I've ended up. Who I work with, for. What I do."

"NCIS would not be the same without you." Ziva directs her gaze at Tony's; they hold it for several long moments before Tony looks back to the movie.

"Thanks, Ziva." He grins at a scene before speaking again. "I love you guys too."

* * *

"DiNozzo, why are you here?" Gibbs looks up at Tony, who had just walked in, no Ziva behind him-and Gibbs had not yet instructed her to release the wolves.

"Ziva told me that Ducky's assailant hadn't been caught yet. I think I would be better an asset here than on house arrest at home. I'm perfectly healthy and capable to return to work." He's breathing heavily and he's sweating, suggesting that maybe he's not fine.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Tony. His gaze shifts to the elevator, which is just opening, Ziva rushing out. She spots Tony and runs over, looking flustered. "Tony! Gibbs, he left the house while I was in the bathroom, he ran here and I could not catch up with him!"

Tony grins. "Can't keep up with me. You're not the first woman to say that-"

"This isn't a joke, DiNozzo. You were nearly killed for what you are, you come to work _high_ while you're recovering, you disobey direct orders." He glares at Tony, who stares back, his expression steady; however, his eyes reveal a mix of stubbornness, nervousness. After several tense, silent minutes, Gibbs turns his attention back to his newspaper and coffee. "Go down to autopsy, DiNozzo. Ducky needs a bodyguard."

Tony turns and heads for autopsy without another word, leaving Ziva alone with Gibbs.

"Ah.. Gibbs?"

"Siddown, Ziva."

Ziva blinks in confusion, heading to her desk and sitting down slowly.

Gibbs glances over at her and smiles a little. "Thank you for babysitting. Bill DiNozzo." He turns, yet again, to the newspaper.

With a grin, Ziva glances over to see McGee's expression-only to find his desk empty. "..Where is McGee?"

"Abby. They're working on a project together." Gibbs' voice lets out a hint of amusement, but he remains silent.

"Oh. I hope they are having more fun than us."

At this, Gibbs can only crack a wide grin.

Tony arrives in autopsy to find Ducky writing in a thick journal while Palmer does a few simple tests, back facing the door with his earbuds in. All in all, a pretty boring day. His nose picks up a few strange smells; death, aftershave, and things he can't identify. He heads in, garnering the attention of the other two men.

"Anthony! It's good to see you again."

"What've you got there, Ducky?"

"Oh, just a journal for writing down memories. Quite full already, but there's always more to add." He closes it and sets it by the computer. "Yes, I thought I would write down some memories from home. Barring the unpleasant recent events, though. I am glad Mother passed on before I was attacked, at least."

"Was there anything salvageable from the house?" Tony leans back against an empty autopsy table.

"Not very much, unfortunately. I was lucky enough that the old photo albums survived the blaze. You know, there was a time when-" he's cut off by the sound of metal and plastic clattering to the floor behind him-Palmer had turned around, seen Tony, and jumped in frightened surprise-dropping what had been in his hands.

"Oh-Uh, Tony, uh-hi," he stammers, picking up the objects nervously. "Sorry about, um, that other night.."

"I don't blame you, Palmer. If someone else were the werewolf, I would've done the same thing."

"..Really?" He sets the items on the desk.

"..Well, not really." Tony grins and gives a little shrug. "Y'gonna be okay with me down here?"

Jimmy adjusts his glasses and smiles hesitantly. "I have to get used to it. I'm fine with it."

"Good, 'cause you don't have a choice. Gibbs asked me to watch Ducky." He pauses, and sniffs, wondering what the mix of smells are. "Uh, hey Ducky.. think you could help me with somethin'?"

"What would that be?" Ducky asks, adjusting his glasses.

"Ever since I was bitten by that first werewolf, my nose has been really sensitive. The only problem is that I smell so many things, but I can't really tell what all the smells are."

"Ah, that sounds like something Abby would be of more help with. Perhaps you should ask her assistance."

"Yeah, but.. Ducky, I have to stay with you."

"No problem. There's no work to be done down here, I'll go with you. Care to join us, Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy looks up, grinning a little. "Ah, no thanks. I'll.. organize some files that need it," he says, picking the most mundane job he can.

"Later Jimmy," Tony says before he and Ducky head out.

* * *

"Hm? Tony, Ducky, hi!" Abby runs to her computer and starts pulling information up. "You came for information, and I will give it to you!" She begins pulling up info, putting it on the plasma behind her computer. "I've finally got something! The neighborhood cameras around Ducky's home caught some of the activity from the night when.. well, y'know." She pulls up a video, plays it, then rewinds to a spot where the dark van is illuminated by the flash of the explosion-and a fuzzy image of the license plate is seen. Abby pulls up her handy de-pixelation program and focuses it; out of the numbers on the plate, they can read three. "The timestamp is right on, of course. They left just before we arrived." She punches some more into her keyboard, bringing up a listing of license plates of dark vans that have that number in them.

"Wait.. questions. Why is this just now coming to light; and why did _you _do the searching for the license plates? That's usually McGee's territory. Or mine too, but it's easier to have him do it." He looks at Ducky, who looks at Tony out of the corner of his eye. "Heh."

"Until today, we were _told_ that the surveillance tapes were missing. But they _mysteriously_ showed up today, so I'm analyzing them." She hands Tony a printed-out list of the vans that matched.

"Well, not to put a damper on your efforts or enthusiasm, Abbs, but.. there's been plenty of time between now and then. What is the tapes are fake? People have had plenty time to forge a completely new scene.. or even just change the numbers on the license plate."

Abby huffs indignantly, facing Tony. "Do you doubt my skill?" As Tony opens her mouth, she holds up a finger and cuts him off. "Do you doubt my experience? I _know_ whether something is _forged_ or not, whether something is made up! Trust me Tony, I _know_. This is the original." She points to the paper. "Now go consult with McGee and Gibbs."

Tony grins sideways. "Uh, see, I'm supposed to stay with Ducky. Gibbs told me-"

"To be Duck's bodyguard." Gibbs takes the paper from Tony, looking it over and nodding. "No way to shrink the list down more, Abbs?"

"Not without further analysis by Tony or McGee." She looks at Tony. "Since Tony's busy.."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll give it to McGee. Thanks, Abbs." He heads out just as fast as he'd came, leaving the others looking a bit confused.

"Boss and his gut.." Tony grins, then turns to Abby, letting her know why he's here with Ducky.

"Oh, Tony, I'd be glad to help!" She gets out anything that she can find that has a scent, placing it on a table, categorized with the Abby system. "'Kay, here's how it is. There's nothing toxic here and no sneezing powder either. I do have some drugs that drug dogs sniff out; wouldn't it be awesome to learn those too?" She grins, rather enthusiastically at the prospects of training her friend.

Tony misses this general intention, instead seeing the practical side. "Yeah, this would really come in handy. I could bust people for having drugs on 'em.. I'd know right away!" He runs a hand through his hair, as he usually does when he's feeling awesome. "Which ones y'got?"

She points to the various baggies. "Marijuana. Cocaine. Crystal Meth." She grins at the questioning look on Ducky's face. "What? I save a tiny bit each time some comes my way, so I can have sample bags like these. For reasons like this! Not that we train dogs often.."

"Wolf, Abby, I'm not a dog," Tony corrects, picking up the weed first, putting it to his noce and giving a great big sniff. Even through the bad, he gets a very deep exposure, holds it out from his face and blinks his eyes. "Whoa-ho-hooaa. Strong. Strong stuff." He hands it back to Abby, sure that he'll never forget the smell of that.

"Too strong, Tony?" Abby asks, holding the bag with a sheepish grin.

"No, no, just.." He rubs his nose, still filled with the aroma. Ducky looks up at him with mild concern.

"Do you want to continue another time, Anthony?"

"No, no, wanna keep goin'." He looks at the baggies, has a mischievous thought, and picks up the cocaine. He takes a deep whiff of this one, deep as he can-and is rewarded with burning nostrils. He looks down, noting that the bag, somehow, was not sealed. "Oh.. c'mon, really?" He hands the bag to Abby. "Gibbs is gonna kill me," he mumbles.

"Kill ya? Why's that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs walks into the party, looks at the table, then at Tony-whose pupils are starting to dilate. [That's new.]

"Oh, uh, hey.. hey Boss!" Tony's tone suddenly shifts from nervous to quick and eager. "Heyyy! Abby's helping me with my nose. Smelling things. _Smelling._ So when I smell things when we're out on a case or just out anywhere I can tell what they are and now I know what pot and crack smell like and they smell funny but the crack makes you _high! Woo_!" He laughs and shakes his head. "Ah, ah man, y-you gotta _try_ this! Hey hey Boss, _try_ thi-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warns angrily, shortly after the head-slap, "you keep your mouth shut until that wears off. Abbs, don't let him sniff drugs unless the bag is _closed_." He looks at Duck, shakes his head with a look of disbelief. "Not five minutes," he whispers, throwing his hands up before leaving.

"Ah-wait, Gibbs, what'd you come down for?" Abby asks, looking after Gibbs. All she receives is a call back from him.

"Had a feelin'."


	11. Intimidation

As soon as the high had come on, it had gone a few minutes later. They continued until Tony had memorized every smell Abby had for him. Right after, with impeccable timing, Gibbs calls Tony upstairs, and asks for Abby to stay with Duck, as new acting bodyguard. He's no fool; he knows she can defend Ducky and herself.

Tony arrives in the bullpen a few minutes later, grinning triumphantly at knowing he's got a skill under his belt that none of his team can top. Well, another anyways, next to his movie proficiency. "Yeah Boss, you wanted t'see me?"

Gibbs raises a brow at the grin, which he ignores as he speaks. "McGee got a lead on one of the vans. You're going with us to check it out." Gibbs reaches into his drawer to gather his items as McGee and Ziva do the same, leaving Tony to rush over and gather his things up quickly. Gibbs tosses the keys to McGee, Tony giving a little groan at this. _He_ wanted to drive.

Once in the van, Tony, in the backseat, leans forward. "So, what was the hit? Where we goin'?"

McGee looks to his side, spotting Tony's head. Thankful it's not furry at the moment, he answers. "A warehouse. Before you speak, it's not abandoned; it belongs to the guy who we think has been going after everyone."

"I have a recommendation for you guys," Tony says. "Send me in first. Since I can take a few shots, you guys'll be safe when the action starts."

"No," Gibbs answers immediately. "Just because you don't die easy, doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself. That's _not_ how we work." He glares at Tony. "No playing hero on my team."

"Whaaat? It's not like I'm gonna _try_ to get shot!" He puts his hands up in defense, which causes him to be thrown forward as McGee has to hit the brakes.

"Dammit DiNozzo, wear your seat belt!"

Ziva grins, but pulls Tony up, speaking now. "We are not dealing with just one person. It was a team that took out Ducky's house; we counted five on the video, but there may be more."

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. There's _always_ more back at their home base. They're like.. ants.. from a mound." Tony wrinkles his nose.

Ziva shakes her head. "I suppose you are going to squish them, yes?"

"As many as I can." He grins, and when Gibbs looks at him, gets a head-smack.

"Control that, Tony. You're changing again."

Tony looks in the rearview mirror, concentrates as hard as he can, and slowly changes back to his human self. "Heh, whups."

* * *

"We enter there," Gibbs points to a door, heading for it once everyone's with him. He pulls out his gun, everyone following suit; tries the door-finds it's open.

"Either they're expecting us or they're idiots," Tony whispers, and once they're inside, looks around, cautiously taking the lead. "I'll be careful Boss, promise."

Sure enough, as they navigate enough into the warehouse, the sound of bullet hail thunders out, making all agents duck. Tony, being in the lead, takes aim first, takes out one of the apparently three guys that are after them. Ziva gets another with one shot, and McGee takes four shots to take down the last. It's not over, though; they hear more guys running toward them, and Tony spots one of them holding a machine gun. "Oh, _shit_." He decides whether to stay human with his friends and continue fighting, or charging in wolf to take them out. Then again, Fornell's bullet barrage really _hurt_. He grits his teeth and waves his hand. "Fall back! Hide!" He goes with his team, not out of fear, but for them.

Tony and Gibbs are behind one corner; across the path, Ziva and McGee are behind another. McGee looks incredibly nervous; Ziva has an anxious murderous expression on her face; Gibbs's face shows anger, annoyance; careful planning. Tony groans and lifts his gun up again, ducking his head out to see where the attackers are-but yanking it back in a second later as the machine gun pelts the goods where he was.

Gibbs looks at Tony, narrowing his eyes. "Machine gun?" he whispers incredulously. "Tony, we'll keep him busy here. Go around behind them and take 'em out."

[Now why didn't I think of that?] "Gotcha Boss." Tony looks around; he sees no way to go around. He grins to himself; he'll just go.. over. He can't climb the pallets as he is, so with a quick burst of energy, he shifts to wolf form-glad he got a suit a size larger-and leaps onto the pallets. A bullet rips through his arm as he surfaces; a lone gunman from the corner of the building spots him. Growling, Tony gets to all fours, moving in a zig-zag to avoid bullets as he races toward the man. He stops as the man drops the gun and runs, Tony turning to the plight of his friends.

McGee groans as the bullets continue flying their way. He hasn't made a move yet-every time he dares to, behind Ziva, enemy fire scares him back into his spot. [Stop being such a wimp, McGee!] He finally whips around and fires several bullets, dropping one of the men. He experiences a short victory as a bullet grazes his shoulder. It burns, but he'll be fine. He grabs it anyways, out of reflex, hissing in pain.

Back on the other end, Tony picks up the location of their assailants through the sound of the gunfire, the smell of all the gunpowder, and and sound of McGee's hiss. Yes, his hearing is much better than it used to be. Ears flattening as he releases a low, rumbling growl, he races for the men, leaping down on them from behind. He takes out first the man working the machine gun, punching the man's stomach-not realizing he'd hit the man hard enough to rupture his digestive tract and slip a few discs in his spin. He growls at the others, grabbing the machine gun in his mouth and biting down hard until it cracks and the metal compacts. As the men begin to run, he crouches, leaps and lans on the other side, snarling. "BACK up!"

"Freeze, NCIS!" Gibbs, Ziva and McGee approach from the other side, guns drawn, with Tony blocking the only other exit. "Hands up, line up against the containers!" Gibbs motions to the wall formed by the containers, and when some hesitate due to a large, heavily-breathing wolfman to their side, Tony growls low in his throat-they make no more opposition and do as Gibbs said.

Tony stands to his full height, as he was slightly hunched before. He pulls cuffs from his pocket and helps the others cuff the 5 men that are still alive-the machine gun operator has bled into himself, which Tony just notices now. "Wh-uh, Boss.." Tony points to him. "I only punched him."

"You're a bit stronger like that, you know," Ziva reminds him as she cuffs the man nearest her. "Well, a bit more. Than a bit."

Tony laughs nervously. "Right. I'll have to remember that." He looks at the people, then walks over to Gibbs. "I'm gonna head back over here and change," he whispers, before heading away from the scene to shift back into his human form. He returns, feeling a dull pain in his upper left arm; but McGee notices and points. "Tony, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Tony looks at the bullet wound and groans. "So _that's_ what that was. Crap." He puts a hand over it to suppress the bleeding; he sees that his arm is actually soaked. "Now that you mention it.. I do feel a little dizzy."

"McGee, call an ambulance for DiNozzo. Ziva, watch them." He spots McGee's grazed arm under the slightly bloodied sleeve. McGee's just getting off the phone. "Good, McGee. You go with him and get your arm checked."

McGee nods and goes over to check on Tony, who has sat down and is leaning his head back, eyes closed, as he keeps hold on his arm to stop the bleeding. It's slowing. "Tony? Hey, c'mon man, you gotta stay awake."

Tony lets out a sigh. "Y'can relax, McNervous. I'm feelin' fine. If I open my eyes, the dizzy is gonna make me throw up on you. Got it?"

"Yeah. Want some help.. with your arm?" He looks at the mass of blood and frowns. It's a good amount, plus what he can only imagine is Tony's, over where he attacked the shooters.

"Naaaah." Tony grins, eyes still closed. "This doesn't really hurt.. just makes me feel all funny inside." He chuckles. "Kinda feel high again."

McGee looks over in concern at Gibbs, who is just coming over. Gibbs bends down to check on his agent, determining him to be 'fine, just being Tony' before heading outside with McGee to wait while Ziva guards the men.

* * *

After a simple blood transfusion and getting his arm wrapped up, Tony is just fine. He's given some pain mediciation to take home, a wink from one of the attractive nurses he'd been flirting with, and a head-slap for starting to chase after her.

"Right, sorry Boss. Let's go see McGee." They head over to see McGee, who's just walking towards them. He's got a patch on his arm.

"Hey Probie, how're ya feelin'?"

"Better than you. It was just a graze." He looks at the white gauze patch, then at Tony's 5-inch around-the-arm bandage.

"Yeah, but I bet they didn't give you pain meds." He laughs and rattles the bottle in his pocket. "Now, how 'bout we get back to those guys who were at us earlier?"

"Yup. Let's head back." Gibbs turns to head for the exit, Gibbs and Tony following close behind.

* * *

"Tony, McGee, are you okay?" Abby is waiting for the two in the bullpen, giving them both a hug when they arrive. "I heard you guys got shot!"

"We're fine, Abbs," Tony says. "Taken care of already."

McGee raises a brow at Tony's reaction. Normally, he'd milk this. Especially an actual gunshot. "Tony, you sure you're okay?"

"Course I am, McGee." Tony sits down at his desk, pulls a candy bar from the drawer, unwraps it and sticks it in his mouth. "Mmm, shfokwiy," he says, speaking while he chews on it, still holding it in his mouth without use of his hands. He places his feet on the desk and leans back, staring at the bar and laughing.

"Uh, Tony.. did you take any of those pain pills on the way back?" At Tony's 'uh-huh' McGee nods. "Well, that solves one mystrery. I'm going to go check on interrogation." At this, Abby gives a little hop.

"Is Gibbs interrogating? I want to come watch!" Without waiting for an answer from McGee, she trots over to him to go down with him.

His face flushes a bit as she sidles up next to him, remembering what they'd done not long ago in her lab. Not a word about it has been said since. However, as they get into the interrogation viewing room, Abby's hand takes McGee's. He looks over at Abby, who is looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, as though hinting at him. He smiles hopefully. "Abby?"

"Tonight," is all she says, turning back to the window. She smiles as she feels McGee heat up a bit; squeezing her hand a bit more tightly.

Inside the interrogation room, they see the answer that all the gunmen had given Gibbs-they're only hired guns. At the threat of 'releasing the wolves', all the men had given a name-the same one. They have their next lead.

* * *

"Wang? Really, his name is Wang?" Tony sniggers as they drive to their next destination, hopefully to drag this murderous bastard in.

Gibbs is driving, Ziva has shotgun and McGee is in the back with Tony. McGee nods and recites the information from memory. "Richard Wang, more commonly called.." McGee pauses and sighs, knowing what's coming up next. "..Dick Wang, is-" He's interrupted by Tony, who starts laughing.

"Dick Wang? _Dick Wang? Seriously_? No, it can't be possible! To have a name that bad..!" He starts laughing again, but Gibbs reaches back and head-slaps Tony. "Right. Continue, McJoker."

McGee shakes his head and continues. "Wang is known for being an arms supplier. He buys, sells, routes, and some say, collects all different types of weapons. We haven't had an address for him yet, until our recent suspects named him as their contractor." McGee pauses, looking out the front window. "Why would Wang want Ducky dead?"

"Don't know, McGee. We're gonna find out." Gibbs pulls into the parking space in front of the office building Wang is supposedly in, unloading from the black car.

Into the building. Up the elevator. Into Wang's assistant's office. A flash of the warrant, Ziva and McGee's guns drawn as they head in. There's Wang, sitting at his desk, phone in hand and just finishing the word 'rifles'. He silences immedately, telling the other man he'll call him back.

"Can I help you?" He asks, standing up slowly.

"Yes, you can. Hands on your head. Richard Wang, you're under arrest for attempted murder and suspicion of being an arms dealer." Tony walks over, pulling Wang's hands behind his back to cuff him. Behind Wang's back, he silently takes a whiff of Wang; he matches the smell of the man to the smell each gunman had had on them. [Oh, this is definitely him.]

"Murder? Weapons? What kind of unfounded allegations are these?" Wang glares at Gibbs angrily, but in return, Gibbs only returns the look with a hard stare.

"Dunno, ask your buddies you hired," Gibbs replies, gaze catching the slight shock in Wang's eyes. He turns to head for the door once Tony has him. "Let's go."


	12. Solution

Wang is in the interrogation room. Has been for the last half hour. Gibbs is standing in the observation room, watching the man, trying to figure out what connection there could be between Wang and Ducky. Or, for that matter, between Wang and _any_ of his agents. Just as he's decided to interrogate the man and discover why, Tony walks in to speak with Gibbs.

"Hey, Boss. Can I question this guy?"

"No," is Gibbs' short answer.

"Why not? If he resists, I can just.." he grins, eyes flashing that animalistic side of him that he'd been embracing recently.

Gibbs glares at Tony, stepping up to his face. "DiNozzo. You need to knock off that crap. You aren't some damn animal, you're my best field agent! You're damn good at interrogation, you don't need any added intimidation. You had enough before that wolf attacked you." Gibbs stares into Tony's eyes, his own filled with anger, determination.. and pride.

_Pride._

Tony stares back, but his eyes instead are filled with awe and even greater pride. In just a whisper, and without a smile to give himself away, he nods. "Gotcha, Boss." He walks to the glass to watch; Gibbs leaves one door and appears in the other.

"Did he start?" McGee arrives in the viewing room, glancing over at the glass. When he spots Gibbs in with Wang, he speaks in a whiny tone, "Oh, he started already?"

"Just got in," Tony says, his voice betraying him and relaying his giddy feeling.

McGee quirks a brow as he walks over and stands by Tony to watch. "What're you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing, McNosy."

"Sounds like more than nothing."

"Gibbs yelled at me."

"And you're happy about that?"

"He complimented me. _Twice_." Tony's grin grows even wider.

"Whoa, Gibbs? Really? What was it about?"

"He said I'm his _best field agent_. And "damn good at interrogation." His _exact_ words." He's swelling with pride so much, he looks incredibly high. The pain pills aren't even fogging his mind up, he's so giddy.

"He wouldn't say that. Especially after yelling at you! What did he yell at you for?"

"My secret," Tony teases in a sing-songy voice. "Ooh, wait, Wang's finally talking."

* * *

"Mind telling me _why_ you tried killing my ME?" Gibbs tries again, having gotten no response from Wang so far. Finally, Wang replies.

"You'd call me insane if I told you why," Wang says, basically admitting to the accusation.

"I've seen enough to determine that for myself."

Wang narrows his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Hmm.. perhaps. My sources have told me that NCIS is harboring a werewolf. I'm not sure who the werewolf is, but it must die before it spreads the curse."

Gibbs stares at Wang incredulously. [How the hell? Normal people know about..? And who knew about Tony?] "Your sources?"

"Merely one harmless, nosy man who will rename unnamed. He follows all reports of possible werewolf attacks and tracks the wolves for me. I, in turn, pay him well and take care of the monsters as they are found."

"Monsters? You didn't take care of the one that attacked my-," Gibbs trails off, calming himself. "I can guarantee you that our wolf is no monster." Gibbs turns to face the 2-way window and waves his hand, the signal to turn off recording devices. McGee does so, and Gibbs makes a c'mere motion. "C'mon, pup. In here."

Tony looks at McGee nervously, heading out the door before entering into the interrogation room. Wang's eyes scan Tony, settling on the nervous grin on his face.

"This is your werewolf?" Wang's eyes settle on the disgruntled expression that appears on Tony's face as he makes this comment. "You may think you can control that thing inside of you, but one day, you will look at the destruction around you and wish for death."

Tony looks at Gibbs in surprise, his eyes asking the question. [Boss?]

Gibbs spots it and nods to Tony. "Don't know the men that came before him, but Tony's different. He's stronger than most of us here. Inside." He nods to Tony. "Show 'im."

Tony nods at the reassurance from Gibbs, slowly shifting into his werewolf form. Though McGee had seen it since he was nearly attacked; his hand still moves to his waist absent-mindedly, touching the gun at his side.

"You-he-" Wang stutters, standing and backing up against the wall. "Get him outta here! _Out_ of here!" Wang grits his teeth. "Before he kills us both!"

"Really?" Tony says in an annoyed voice. "Not gonna kill you." He grins, baring his teeth in the process. "I'm no vicious wolf. Unless I need to be."

"You can't keep control forever," Wang hisses. "Then someone will put you down."

"That a threat, _Wang_?" Gibbs questions, stepping forward.

"Not saying it'll be me. I'm not the only one. I don't know the others' names, but there are others. If you're going to let him live, you'd better keep him on one short leash."

* * *

McGee looks up as Abby and Ducky enter. They see the scene through the glass, and Ducky nods to him. "That's him?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's actually.. a werewolf hunter, he was going after who he thought was the werewolf."

"Good lord. He could have killed us all," Ducky breathes, shaking his head. "And he was only speculating..!"

"I'll show him a werewolf," Abby says, punching her palm. "Wait 'til he gets out, I'll kick his-"

"I think Gibbs might beat you to it," McGee interrupts, pointing.

Sure enough, Gibbs walks right up to Wang as he'd done to Tony earlier. "You ever threaten my men again, I will hunt you down. No, not with a werewolf. _Me_. You send any of your buddies after him-or any of us-and you answer to _me_."

Wang looks into Gibbs' eyes for a few moments before nodding. "I won't bother you any more. Any of you." At this statement, Gibbs looks back at Tony, who is human once again.

Against his better judgement, Gibbs rubs his eye and sighs. "Tony, escort Mr. Wang out."

* * *

"He's letting him _go_?" Abby. "But.. Gibbs! How could he just let him _go_?"

"I don't think Wang is going to give us any more trouble, Abby." McGee watches as Tony follows Wang, with Wang looking incredibly intimidated. "Hey, Abby.. did you notice Tony didn't want to turn werewolf?"

"I thought he loved doing it," Abby replies, watching Gibbs' face. He looks tired.

"Yeah. But really recently, he looks like he doesn't."

"Perhaps Anthony had a change of heart," Ducky says softly, also looking at Gibbs' face. He has a thought that Gibbs may have provided that change.

They all watch as Gibbs leaves the room, heading for the bullpen to see Wang out.

* * *

Once everyone is back in the bullpen, Tony grabs his bottle of pain pills. Before he takes any, he pauses, looking at his team. He speaks up. "Unless it's an emergency, I'm not gonna change on you." He chooses his words carefully, since there are many other agents around. "I don't need to." He then pops a pill into his mouth, leaning back.

McGee and Ziva glance at each other, silently communicating their approval to each other. They're glad of this; not only are they nervous around the wolf, but they liked Tony's attitude before the wolf was a part of him. Ziva looks up at Tony, smiling.

"Welcome home, Tony."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the ride. c:


End file.
